


Kalter, einsamer Narzisst, 36, sucht ...

by swiswaiso



Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: AU nach Stille Nacht S6E11, Crossover, Intrige, M/M, Tony verläßt NCIS, Verrat, starker kompetenter Tony
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reicht es! Er bekommt ein Angebot und nimmt es an. Er entdeckt ein Geheimnis - und nimmt es ... auch an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalter, einsamer Narzisst, 36, sucht ...

**Author's Note:**

> nichts gehört mir und alles ist frei erfunden.

**Kalter, einsamer Narzisst, 36, sucht ...**

**1 mir ist so kalt**

Die Worte wurden stundenlang in einer Endlosschleife gespielt:

_“Das ist ein faszinierendes Individuum, Jethro.” “Ich kann mir ein anderes Wort besser vorstellen. Verrückt.” “Gut, der Fachbegriff ist Narzisstische Persönlichkeits Störung.” “Oh, ja,“ sagte er höhnisch „so einen hab ich im Team” und lacht verächtlich. „Ja,“ meint Ducky eher beiläufig, „aber während Agent DiNozzo ein exzessives Bedürfnis nach Bewunderung und Aufmerksamkeit hat…._

Tony wollte gerade in die Autopsie hineingehen, als er diese Aussagen hörte. Er erstarrte. Ducky und Gibbs vergleichen ihn mit diesem wahnsinnigen Mörder „cyberkiller“ und finden er hätte eine Narzisstische Persönlichkeits-Störung?

Er war der immer gemeiner werdenden Seitenhiebe und Anspielung von Ziva und McGee schon so leid. Jeden Tag, jede Gelegenheit nutzend ihm seine schlechte Ausbildung, seinen Inkompetenz, seine „Glückstreffer“, sein gutes Aussehen, seinen vermeintlichen Reichtum oder seinen Erfolg bei der Damenwelt vorzuwerfen. In letzter Zeit ging es ihm unter die Haut, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr abschütteln. Aber das höhnische, verächtliche Lachen von Gibbs, das beiläufige „Ja“ von Ducky – beides traf ihn ins Herz.

Er arbeitete weiter wie ein Roboter. Sie lösten den Fall – natürlich lösten sie den Fall. McGee und Gibbs und Ziva lösten den Fall, er durfte die Fesseln des Killers lösen. Er war immer noch so leer innerlich, ihm war so kalt. Er hat seine Berichte geschrieben und die Berichte der anderen zusammengefasst, das war eigentlich Teamleaderaufgabe, aber der allmächtige, _altruistische_ LJG konnte mit so gewöhnlichen Aufgaben nicht belästigt werden. Er räumte noch alles Persönliche aus seinem Schreibtisch und dem Karteikasten. Als er von der Toilette zurückkam waren David und McGee schon gegangen und Gibbs nicht an seinem Schreibtisch. Gott Sei Dank, ihm stand  ein langes Wochenende bis Dienstag bevor und sie hatten keine Bereitschaft. Er wollte gerade gehen als Gibbs zurückkam, seine Waffe aus der Lade holte, seinen Mantel anzog und grußlos an ihm vorbei zum Aufzug ging.

Er war jetzt 5 Monate zurück vom Schiff und Gibbs behandelte ihn wie Luft, wenn er ihn nicht mit Abfall oder einem Punching Ball verwechselte. Und David und McGee waren gerne mit von Partie.

Dass Ducky diese Meinung von ihm hatte und trotzdem so freundlich war, erschütterte und schmerzte ihn am meisten. Seit Kates Tod, nein, sechs Wochen davor –da bekam er die Pest - ging es für ihn Schlag auf Schlag. Keine Zeit durchzuatmen, keine Zeit sich zu erholen, Gemeinheit am Arbeitsplatz, sein tiefer Schmerz über Kates Tod, Gibbs Mexikosiesta und Rückkehr, Jeannes Leid, die Beschuldigungen für Jennys Tod, Agent Afloat mit 5000 Feinden und keinen Kontakt nach Hause.

Danach kam diese verdammte DOMINO – Kriegsspielerei. Abby war eingeweiht! Abby, die keine Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte, der jeder sofort ansieht, wenn etwas außer der Norm ist.

 _„Dass ich nichts gesagt habe, hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, sondern weil ich wußte, Du kannst das wegstecken!“ ‚_ Was wegstecken, Gibbs, dass ich für Dich der letzte Idiot bin und nicht dein 2iC, der SFA dieses Teams.‘

Aber den Vogel schlechthin abgeschossen hat der Gibbsens - Weihnachtswunsch für ihn: eine „neue Dienstauffassung“. Abby musste ihm das natürlich sofort stecken. Fröhliche Weihnachten! und guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Er hat durchgearbeitet, war für Kollegen mit Kindern oder alten Eltern eingesprungen.

Und jetzt der Fall wo er den Falschen eingesperrt hat während Gibbs Coronasafari – Gibbst es etwas ironischeres als dass Gibbs ihm bei diesem Fall sagt, dass er stolz auf ihn sei – natürlich nur unter vier Augen! Gott bewahre, dass auch einmal vor anderen etwas Positives über ihn sagt! Was ihn etwas beruhigt hat, ist, dass der falsche Täter die Zeit im Gefängnis nutzen hat können um sich weiterzubilden und jetzt besser als McGee ist. McGee hat das furchtbar aufgeregt. „Was regst Du Dich auf, er ist besser als Du, sonst hättest Du damals die Spur des Geldes gefunden.“ Diese Wahrheit hat ihm eine Kopfnuss von Gibbs eingetragen!

Er fühlte sich so leer und hohl. Er war so erschöpft und knochentief müde. Heizung und Warm-wasser in seiner Wohnung waren wieder ausgefallen. Solche „Kleinigkeiten“ kratzten jetzt ganz intensiv an seinen Nerven.

Er hatte kein zuhause mehr! Früher waren der NCIS, seine Apartment und Gibbs Haus seine zuhause. Bei Gibbs war er nicht mehr willkommen, im NCIS fühlte er sich auch nicht mehr willkommen und seine Wohnung war so kalt. Er sehnte sich nach Wärme, emotional und körperlich.

Er fuhr nach „hause“, packte für 3 Tage seinen Koffer und checkte in einem Wellnesshotel ein. Er ging noch an diesem Abend ins Dampfbad um sich so richtig aufzuwärmen. Herrlich, nach 20 Minuten war ihm richtig warm, fast heiss - auch innerlich – fast bis zum Herzen. Der Verrat der Freundschaft, die er glaubte mit seinen Kollegen zu haben, machte ihn wütend und traurig zugleich. Er war jetzt ganz alleine– es gab einfach niemanden mehr, den er als Freund zählen konnte. Vielleicht noch Abby oder Jimmy, aber eigentlich wollte er nicht wissen, was Abby und Jimmy über ihn dachten. Morgen würde er darüber nachdenken, was er mit seinem Leben weiterhin „anstellen“ würde.

Nach dem Dampfbad und einem ausgiebigen aber leichten Abendessen und einer Kanne Schlafwohl Tee legte er sich ins Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein – bis zum Morgengrauen, ohne Albträume!, ohne nächtliches Grübeln! – und erwachte erfrischt, erholt und zog sich um für deinen Morgenlauf.

Während des Laufens konnte er immer besonders gut nachdenken und reflektieren. Er war jetzt 36 Jahre alt, seit 13 Jahren im LEO-Bereiche tätig -3 J. als Polizist, 3 Jahre bei der Kriminalpolizei und 7 Jahre als Agent beim NCIS. Sein ganzes berufliches Leben hatte er mit den Vorurteilen wie

◦ Kinder reicher Eltern haben eine schlechte Arbeitsmoral, ◦ Spitzensportler können nicht intelligent sein, ◦ gutaussehende Menschen sind oberflächlich, ◦ Cops sind schlechter ausgebildet als Agents, ◦ seine akademische Ausbildung wurde gekauft und nicht erarbeitet,◦ er ist nur an Sex interessiert, ◦ er brauche Führung/Erinnerer zur besseren Konzentration, ◦seien beruflichen Erfolge sind Glücks-oder Zufallstreffer.

Seine bisherige Strategie zur Bewältigung dieser Vorurteile war sie mit seinem Verhalten zu bestätigen, sie zu bedienen, um – ja was erhoffte er sich damit eigentlich – sie zum Kippen zu bringen! Nun das hat offensichtlich nicht funktioniert, nicht ein bisschen!

Was ihm jetzt erst bewusst wurde, schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, war, dass er sich dadurch von Vorurteilen und ihren Inhabern hat manipulieren lassen. Er wusste so gut wie jeder andere, dass Vorurteile nicht logisch, vernünftig oder rational sind – und deshalb auch so schwer zu entkräften sind. Die Menschen glauben an sie, glauben - nicht wissen!

 _„Wahr ist an einer Geschichte immer nur das, was der Zuhörer glaubt_.“ Hermann Hesse, Heumond

Und Glauben konnte nur in Stresssituation erschüttert werden. Erschüttern ist das Schlüsselwort dabei. Wissen kann durch Informationen aufgebaut werden. Gelernt, wirklich gelernt wird nur durch Erfahrung. Aber der Glaube bestimmt wie diese Erfahrungen bewertet, interpretiert werden, und die Glaubenssätze bestimmen, was wahrgenommen wird. Man sieht was man erwartet zu sehen außer es ist so anders, dass man nichts bekanntes erkennt – das führt dann zu Verwirrung, Stress, Unbehagen, im besten Fall zu Neugier und Verstehen wollen.

Wenn man aber überzeugt ist schon alles zu wissen, alles besser zu wissen, werden widersprüchliche Informationen als Glück, Pech, Zufall,… definiert: „Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel! Ein blindes Huhn findet auch einmal ein Korn!“

Okay, was ich jetzt brauche ist eine Neuorientierung, einen neuen Plan, weil es wie bisher nicht weitergeht. Ich bin müde, müde der Beleidigungen, der Tiefschläge, der Missachtung, des Misstrauens, der Intrigen und Machtspiele.

Mein erster Berufswunsch war ein Profispieler zu werden, das wurde durch die Knieverletzung vereitelt. Schon damals wollte ich nach meiner aktiven Karriere mit rund 30 Jahren ein Cop werden. Ich liebe es ein Cop/Agent zu sein. Ich liebe es, Verbrechen aufzudecken, ich liebe die Jagd und die Aufklärung. Es bringt mir tiefe Befriedigung, den Opfern Gerechtigkeit zukommen zu lassen. Darum lege ich auch so besonderen Wert darauf, dass die Beweisführung, die Erhebung, die Beweismittel, die Verhaftung, das Geständnis und alle anderen legalen Prozeduren einwandfrei sind, damit sie vor Gericht Stand halten, damit ein gerissener Verteidiger sie nicht beeinspruchen kann und der Kriminelle freikommt oder einen Straferlass bekommt. Deshalb habe ich auch Jura studiert und mir fehlt praktisch nur das Gerichtsjahr und ich könnte als Anwalt arbeiten. Für die Bestellung zum Staatsanwalt brauche ich es nicht.

Beim NCIS wird zu wenig Wert auf die legalen Prozeduren gelegt. Gibbs ist wichtig, dass er den Täter überführt, wieviel Strafe er bekommt, wie gut die Beweise vor Gericht standhalten – das hat für Gibbs und den NCIS nur 2. oder 3. Priorität. ‚Für mich nicht. Viel von meiner nächtlichen Arbeitszeit ist dem „Geradebiegen“ der nicht (ganz) legal erworbenen Hin- oder Beweise oder nicht vollständigen Beweiskette gewidmet. Gibbs weiß das nicht, oder wenn er es weiß, ist es für ihn nicht erwähnenswert oder anerkennenswert. Und dieser Aufwand fürs Geradebiegen ist stark steigend, das macht mir ernsthafte Sorgen. Sowohl Ziva als auch McGee kümmern sich immer weniger darum, ob das was sie tun noch legal ist. Beim Zahnstocher bin ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, was seine Beweggründe sind – Speisereste rausholen oder einfach nur stochern.‘

‚Ich habe immer wieder überlegt, ob ich die Staatsanwaltschaftskarriere einschlagen soll. Aber Staatsanwälte sind wieder zu weit vom Schuss – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und sie bekommen nur die „anklagefähigen“ Verbrechen auf ihren Schreibtisch. Viele Verbrechen kommen gar nicht so weit, weil den Cops die Mittel fehlen und die PDs lange nicht so viele Mittel haben wie der NCIS. Am liebsten wäre ich Staatsanwalt und Teamleiter von mehreren Ermittlungsteams – genau mit mehreren MCR-Teams. Aber die meisten PDs haben im besten Fall eines, NY vielleicht zwei.‘

Und meine andere Karriereschiene ist das Profiling, ich profile „heimlich“ für die anderen NCIS-Teams, weil Gibbs von dem „Psychogebrabbel“ nicht viel hält, nur Ducky‘s Profile akzeptiert und Kate vorher diesen Part hatte. Obwohl Gibbs weiß oder vielleicht muss man sagen wusste, dass ich einen Master im Profiling habe, genauso wie in Jus-Strafrecht, Kriminologie, Musik, Kunst-geschichte und Computerforensik. Wenn alles glatt geht habe ich in 3 Monaten meinen Doktor in Kriminologie. Alle Voraussetzungen für die Berufung zum Staatsanwalt sind dann erfüllt.

Ich nehme an, dass der Zahnstocher keine Ahnung von meinen akademischen Errungenschaften hat – wahrscheinlich steht es nicht am Deckblatt meines Personalakts. Und er ist auf das Playboy/Jock/Hofnarr – Cover hineingefallen – wie meine Kollegen in unserem „Spitzenermittlerteam“. Sie haben auch keine Ahnung, dass ich jährlich 2-3 Angebote von FBI, ATF und den umliegenden PDs bekomme. Und einen IQ von 180 habe und eine eidetisches Gedächtnis und 3 Muttersprachen und 7 Sprachen fließend beherrsche.

Keine Ahnung haben sie, diese Idioten und wollen auch keine haben – Wut und Zorn über diese Ungerechtigkeit und Gemeinheit der Dummen, Unbegabten und Ungebildeten treiben ihm die Tränen in die Augen. ‚Okay, okay, durchatmen!‘ Tony beruhigt sich wieder und läuft die letzte Kurve zurück zum Hotel.

In der Eingangshalle steht eine Tafel mit dem Spruch des Tages:

_„Wir brauchen nicht so fortzuleben, wie wir gestern gelebt haben. Machen wir uns von dieser Anschauung los, und tausend Möglichkeiten laden uns zu neuem Leben ein.“ Chr. Morgenstern_

‚Danke, Herr Morgenstern, das werde ich mir zu Herzen nehmen.‘

 

Während des Tages ist er beschäftigt mit Massagen, Maniküren, Pediküren, Drainagen, Sauna, Schwimmen, Dampfbaden, Rasieren und einem neuen Haarschnitt. Dazwischen gesunde Smoothies und Snacks.

Am Abend fällt er einfach nur ins Bett und schläft sofort ein. Wieder erwachte er ohne Albträume ohne Grübelphasen – erfrischt, ruhiger, aufgetankt- Er läuft seine Runde, schwimmt einige Längen, läßt sich massieren und lockern.

**2 Wärmestrahlen**

Am Nachmittag trifft er sich mit einem ehemaligen Kollegen Net Winger aus Baltimore, der jetzt in New York als Leiter der Mordkommission arbeitet und D.C. einen Besuch abstattet. Sie plaudern über alte Zeiten, Net fragt Tony nach seinen beruflichen Vorhaben. Tony lacht. „Gute Frage. Die beschäftigt mich auch seit ein paar Tagen. Den Beruf, den ich am liebsten hätte gibt es nicht. Für den 2. und 3. liebsten müsste ich eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen und den 4. liebsten habe ich.“

„Und was wäre dein liebster Beruf?“

Tony lacht fast verlegen. „Ich wäre am liebsten Staatsanwalt mit ein paar angeschlossenen MCRTeams. Ich würde das Profiling machen und die ganze Beweisführung sicherstellen, mit den Teamleadern gemeinsam / supervidierend an den Fällen arbeiten und diese dann vor Gericht vertreten. Das würde das Problem, dass viel zu viele Kriminelle wegen technischer Details Strafminderungen kriegen oder gar frei kommen, lösen oder zumindestens sehr reduzieren. Leider ist diese Idee undurchführbar, weil selbst New York nur 2 MCRTs hat und das würde zuwenig sein. Nach meinen Einschätzungen bräuchte es mindestens 4, besser 5, 6 würden auch gehen.“

„Und was wären die Kriterien für einen Major Case?“ fragt Net interessiert

„Serientäter, organisiertes Verbrechen, Terrorismus, besonders brutale Morde oder „prominente“ Opfer. Die PDs sind nach Art der Verbrechen strukturiert. Und nach Stadt- und Countygrenzen. Die Verbrecher nicht.“ antwortet Tony

„Und deshalb kommen sie auch mit so vielen Dingen durch, weil wir für die Bearbeitung eines Mordes zwischen zwei Banden im Drogenhandel 3 - 4 zuständige Abteilungen haben, mit den entsprechenden Pisskämpfen, Infoverlusten, Kommunikationsbarrieren und Zeitverlust.“

„Genau“, sagt Tony, „das ist eines der Erfolgsgeheimnisse des NCIS. Der, der das Verbrechen zuerst bearbeitet, ermittelt auch die „Folgetaten“, holt sich Infos bei den anderen Abteilung wie Drogen- oder Raubdezernat, aber er führt den Fall – eindeutig. Das nächste Problem sind die verschiedenen Agencys. Homeland, FBI, NCIS, PDs, ATF. Gibbs beißt alle raus sobald der Fall nur irgendwie in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des NCIS fällt und wir lösen ihn meist. Für meinen idealen Beruf müsste man diese dazu bringen zusammen zu arbeiten.“

Sagt dir die Begriffe NY Metropolitan-Area[1] oder **Metro4** etwas?“ „Nein, gar nichts!“

„Okay, New York City, Long Island, the Mid- and Lower Hudson Valley im Staat **New York** ; die 5 größten Städte in **New Jersey** (Newark, Jersey City, Paterson, Elizabeth, Edison) und ihre Umgebung; sechs der sieben größten Städte in **Connecticut** (Bridgeport, New Haven, Stamford, Waterbury, Norwalk, Danbury) und ihre Umgebung; und fünf counties in Nordost **Pennsylvania** sind zusammen ein Gebiet – ein „Staat“, der zu den reichsten dieser Welt zählen würde: fast 24 Mio Einwohner, das höchste BIP, die höchste Bevölkerungsanzahl, die meisten Einwanderer, Universitäten, Wirtschaftsbetriebe, Krankenhäuser, Forschungsbetriebe, innovative Unternehmen, Börsen, …. Rein territorial ist es fast zusammengewachsen. Und deshalb hat es vor 3 oder 4 Monaten eine Entscheidung im Senat – in den Senaten gegeben, diesem Gebiet auch einen eigenen, gemeinsamen Rechtsstatus zu geben. Diese Info wird seit Jahresbeginn großflächig verbreitet. Das bedeutet eine gemeinsame Polizeidirektion, gemeinsame Gerichte, …. man kann in Elizabeth mit einem Fall vor Gericht gehen, der sich NY City ereignet hat. Ein Detective von Metro4PD kann in Long Island jemanden verhaften und in Danbury. Das sind keine Geheiminformationen. Metro4PD Hauptquartier ist schon gebaut oder umgebaut. Personal wird rekrutiert und Juli oder August geht der Betrieb los.“

„Whoah. Das ist wirklich mal eine gute Idee, wirklich gut. Ich kann sehen, dass das der Verbrechensbekämpfung aber auch der Wirtschaft oder den Bildungswilligen gut tut. Sehr interessant. Und Du weißt das weil…?“ fragt Tony ganz verwundert.

„…weil ich das Bureau Mord übernehmen werde für Metro4!“ „Super, Net, super, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das hast Du Dir wirklich verdient! Ich freue mich sehr für Dich!“

„Und es wird 6 MCRTs geben und ich habe die Aufgabe übernommen, Dich als Chief of Bureau Metro4PD MCRT zu akquirieren. Die Idee mit Staatsanwaltschaft ist mehrfach im Gespräch gewesen, wurde aber immer wegen des Fehlens geeigneter Kandidaten verworfen. Geeignet als MCRT – Teamleader, die von den Agenten/Polizisten auch akzeptiert würden. Aber das wirst Du im hohen Maße sein. Deine Profilerfähigkeiten sind die Superverzierung! Tony, Du mußt zusagen!“

Tony war so sprachlos, überrascht, geschockt, dass er Net nur anblinkte. Der lachte gutmütig „Anthony DiNozzo sprachlos! Dann freue ich mich schon auf Dein Gesicht, wenn Du die technische Ausstattung deines Bureaus erfährst. Du warst von Anfang an unser Wunschkandidat für dieses Bureau. Dein Rang ist dann Bureau-Chief und Du bist nur dem Chief vom Department unterstellt, hast ein Dienstauto mit Chauffeur / Bodyguard. Und alle wissen, dass Du richtigen Sport machst und deshalb nicht Golf spielst.“ Das holte Tony aus seiner Starre heraus. „Ja, ja, ich mach das, ich bin in 3 Monaten mit meinem Doktorat fertig, ich habe meine Dissertation letzte Woche eingereicht.“

„Super, Danke, Du weißt gar nicht wievielen Menschen jetzt ein Stein vom Herzen fällt! und Du mußt Deine MRCTs selber trainieren. Das ist eine neue Idee, die es bei den NYPDs oder FBI nicht gibt. Deine AgentInnen setzen sich aus FBI, COASTGuard, PDs, AFOSI, DEA, ATF zusammen. Der NCIS hat sich bis jetzt geweigert, aber er wird auch mitmachen wollen, da das NY-NCIS-Team nicht sehr erfolgreich ist. Und sie können sich gegen uns und schon gar nicht gegen Dich mit ihrer Bully-Taktik durchboxen wie in D.C.

„Wann kannst Du anfangen?“

„Nach meiner Kündigungsfrist von 4 Wochen. Ich kann jetzt per Ende Februar kündigen, von den 4 Wochen habe ich mind. 2 Wochen Urlaub, die ich fürs übersiedeln auch brauchen werde. Ich habe eine … Wohnung in NY geerbt, aber ich habe sie mir noch nie angeschaut.“

„Okay, folgender Vorschlag. Wir fliegen jetzt nach NY, Du schaust Dir Deine … Wohnung an und wir treffen uns morgen mit den Chiefs und Direktoren des Gründungsteams. Sie kennen Dich alle, Du kennst einige von Ihnen. Dann zeige ich Dir was von Deinem Bureau schon alles fertig ist und was noch alles kommt.“

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass es im NCIS jetzt schon bekannt wird. Die machen mir sonst die Hölle heiß.“ „Kein Problem, wir fordern Dich als „Amtshilfe“ an, dann kannst Du Deine Kündigungszeit schon in NY arbeiten. So, na dann auf und los geht’s. Ich übernehme hier die Rechnung, du checkst aus dem Hotel aus. Wir fahren zu Deiner Wohnung, du packst einen Koffer für 1 Woche und dann fahren wir zum Flughafen.“

Gesagt, getan. 3 Stunden später stieg Tony aus einer privaten Gulfstream in NY und nahm sich ein Taxi nach Manhattan. Nets Ziel lag in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Als Tony bei der ihm vom Verlassenschaftsgericht genannten Adresse steht, ist er etwas überrascht. Das Gebäude liegt direkt am Central Park und hatte mindestens 40 Stockwerke mit einer Glasfront. Mit Portier und Wachmannschaft. Er meldete sich beim Portier an. „Mr. Dinozzo, ich bin sehr erfreut Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Georges Boyd. Mr. Walters von Walters, Paddington & Greenwood hat hier eine Aktentasche für sie hinterlegt. Sie hat ein Fingerabdruckschloß – linken Zeigefinger bitte hier drauflegen – und enthält alle Informationen, die Sie brauchen.“ Das Schloß klickte und Tony nahm eine Hülle mit 4 Keycards heraus. „Mir dieser Keycard „Enter and Drive“ bedienen sie die Aufzüge, die Garage, den Fitnessbereich und ihre Haustüre, die einen weiteren Fingerscanner hat. Ich komme gerne mit nach oben und zeige Ihnen alles, Mr. DiNozzo.“ „Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen Mr. Boyd.“ „Bitte nenne Sie mich Georges, Mr. DiNozzo.“

George fuhr mit ihm in den letzten Stock. Aus dem Lift heraus traten sie ihn einen Vorraum mit einigen Fauteuils von dem eine Doppeltüre mit dem besagten Fingerscan in sein Penthaus führte. ‚Heilige Scheiße.‘ Das Penthaus hatte ca. 250m² Wohnfläche und einen ähnlich großen Terrassengarten mit Blick auf und über Manhattan. Die „Wohnung“ bestand aus einer topmodernen Wohnküche mit einem eleganten Übergang in den Essbereich – Tisch für 12 Personen. Daneben lag der Wohnbereich, elegant und gemütlich eingerichtet mit Couchen und Fauteuils, kleinen Tischen, einem Mediacenterbereich und einem Musikbereich. Tony atmete erleichtert auf, sein heißgeliebtes von seiner Mutter geerbtes Klavier hatte hier ausreichend Platz.

Georges lächelte. „Mr. Walters erwähnte, dass sie ihr Klavier mitbringen würden, dieser Platz hier würde sich ja perfekt eignen, nicht wahr?“ „Ganz richtig, darauf freue ich mich schon sehr!“

Er führte Tony noch in den hinteren Bereich mit den Schlafzimmern. Das Hauptschlafzimmer mit begehbarer, großer Garderobe und einem luxuriösen Badezimmer. Das war eine Untertreibung, Dusche mit Platz für 3 Personen, Badewanne für ebensoviele, Dampfbad, Doppelwaschtisch und ein optisch abgetrennter Toilettenbereich. Im Bad herrschte die Farben Weiß mit blaugrün Tönen vor. In seinem Schlafzimmer die Grün- und Goldtöne und dem großen Wohn-, Ess-, und Küchenbereich Rot- und Orangetöne. Alles sehr geschmackvoll und eigentlich sofort beziehbar. Es gab noch 3 weitere Schlafzimmer und eine Bibliothek/Arbeitsraum. Aus dem Arbeitsraum, seinem Schlafzimmer, dem Wohn- und dem Küchenbereich führten Türen in den Garten. Das Ganze erschien Tony wie ein Traum.

Vor 3 Monaten kurz nach seinem 36. Geburtstag, hat er vom Anwaltsbüro Walters, Paddington & Greenwood die Nachricht über das Erbe seiner Großeltern mütterlicherseits bekommen. Die Wohnung in New York, einem Grundstück in Southhampton, eine Blockhaus in Bear Mountain , Schigebiet Vermont und einem Haus in Adelaide Village auf den Bahamas und 10 Mio $ in Wertpapieren und Bargeld. Das späte Erbe hat ihn wirklich sehr überrascht, das er immer davon ausging, dass die Großeltern sich mit seiner Mutter überworfen hatten, weil sie seinen Vater geheiratet hatte.

Sein Erbe war daran gebunden, dass er keinerlei beruflichen Kontakt mit seinem Vater hatte und nicht in seinem Einflussbereich stand. – Wie klug!! Nachdem er seinen Bildungstrustfond erst in seinem Juniorjahr am College aus den Fängen seines Vaters befreien konnte, hat er viel gelernt, wie man seine Geld legal „versteckt“. Die Gier und die Frechheit seines Vaters kannten keine Grenzen. Von den Anwälten hat er auch erfahren, dass er das Recht auf eine britische Staatsbürgerschaft hatte - Anthony Mortimer Paddington. Auf diesen Namen lief auch das Erbe und war dadurch für seinen Vater nicht so leicht entdeckbar und er konnte seine Tricks mit der Namensgleichheit nicht mehr abziehen. Da hat er auch erfahren, dass sein Cousin ihm den nachträglich eingeforderten Bildungskredit zurückzahlen musste. Zu Beginn des Colleges hatte sein Vater seinen Bildungstrustfonds mit diversen gerichtlichen Anklagen und Forderungen eingefroren. Nachdem alle Anklagen und Vorwürfe nach 2 Jahren endlich abgewiesen worden waren, hatte Tony wieder Zugang zu dem Geld. Die Universitätskosten waren durch seinen Sport-Stipendien abgedeckt, aber das Leben in einer Universitätsstadt ist nicht billig. Und seine 2 Major in Phys.Ed und Kriminologie und 1 Minor in Musik haben ihm neben dem Basketball- und Football-College-Team nicht viel Zeit für einen Job gelassen. Sein Onkel Clive Paddington hat ihm überraschenderweise finanziell ausgeholfen. Da hat er das erstemal von dem englischen Zweig seiner Familie gehört, er dachte die wären alle schon tot. Onkel Clive ist auch zu den Endspielen und zu seiner Graduierung gekommen. Sein Vater hatte keine Zeit. Tony hatte auf der „Kreditver-einbarung“ bestanden und Onkel Clive hat sich geweigert die Rückzahlung anzunehmen. Nach Clive Paddington‘s Tod hat Crispin die Vereinbarung gefunden und eingeklagt mit Zinsen und Zinseszinsen. Das hat das ganze bis dahin angefallene Vermögen von $ 90.000,-- aus dem Trustfond verbraucht.

Seine _Freunde_ im Team haben sich wirklich herzlich darüber gefreut, dass er sein ganzes Geld verloren hat. „Endlich müsse er auch mal wie die Normalsterblichen leben und könne nicht mehr mit dem silbernen Löffel seiner Vorfahren protzen.“ Das war ein Augenöffner. Dass er das Geld ausschließlich für seine Studien verwendet hatte, wusste niemand. Nun ja, er hatte sich seine Studiengeld mit Klavierspielauftritten in einer Bar dazu verdient, das wusste auch niemand. Der Agent Afloat Stunt hat seine Studien dann unterbrochen oder verlangsamt. In jedem Hafen hat sich die Emails seines Advisers mit den Aufgaben heruntergeladen und ihm seine Aufgaben geschickt. Kurz nachdem er wieder an Land war, feierte er alleine seinen 36. Geburtstag, niemand von seinem Team „konnte“ zu seiner Dinnereinladung kommen. Das war auch ein Augenöffner! Und dann war der Brief von Walters, Paddington  & Greenwood in der Post. Seine Kollegen waren sehr neugierig auf den Inhalt und hatten 2 Tage lang großen Spaß dabei sich viel böse, katastrophale und unglückliche Botschaften an Tony auszudenken und mußten sie Tony natürlich sofort erzählen.

Er gab seinem Team als Grund ‚Anwaltskosten für die Einforderung der Darlehensrückzahlung‘ an und hatte McGee noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Ja der Neid!

Von Georges sanftem Räuspern aus seinen Erinnerungen geholt, hörte er noch „..soll ich Ihnen jemanden vom Hausservice heraufschicken, damit ihr Gepäck versorgt wird?“ „Uhm, nein danke, das erledige ich selber. Danke Georges. Zeigen Sie mir noch die anderen Einrichtungen  hier im Haus?“ Im Stockwerk unter Tony lag der Fitnessbereich mit großem Pool, Gym und betreutem Wellnessbereich – Massagen, Maniküren, Pediküren,…

Im Erdgeschoß waren Wäscherei, Reinigungsservice und Hausservice (von Einkäufe erledigen bis kochen, Kinder abholen und betreuen, Haustiere versorgen, Gärtner,…) und in den 4 Kellerge-schossen waren Garagenplätze untergebracht. Zu Tony’s „Wohnung“ gehörten drei. „Zwei davon sind zur Zeit vermietet, die Vereinbarungen können aber jederzeit gekündigt werden. Sagen Sie bitte, wenn sie die brauchen!“ „Ich denke, ein Parkplatz wird reichen. Ich habe einen Dienstwagen mit Fahrer, der mich zum Büro und wieder zurückbringt.“ „Gut, der kann dann direkt vorm Haupteingang auf sie warten, oder wenn es ihnen lieber ist, vor einem der 2 Nebeneingänge oder in der Garage. Da sind auch Warteplätze für Dienstautos bzw. Taxis. Ihr Fahrer bekommt eine Keycard für die Garage und wenn er Sie das erste Mal holt oder bringt soll er einfach nur anläuten und wir erledigen dann alles.“ „Perfekt! Perfekt organisiert, danke Georges. Ich denke ich fahre jetzt hoch und checke die Einkaufsdienste. Ich brauche einiges. Ich bin jetzt 1 Woche hier, dann einige Tage in D.C. für die Übersiedlung und danach bleibe ich ganz hier in NY.“ „Ah, wunderbar – wir können ihre Übersiedlung auch organisieren, wenn sie möchten. Von nur Kisten aus Ihrer DC-Wohnung in den LKW tragen bis alles in die Kisten einräumen und hier wieder ausräumen ist möglich. Sie sagen, wann sie was brauchen, wir liefern! Auch der Klaviertransport inklusive Stimmen ist kein Problem.“ Tony mußte grinsen – ‚Gott war das eine Luxusleben, daran musste er sich wirklich erst gewöhnen. Sein Team hätte große Freude an dieser Situation! Sein ehemaliges Team.‘

Er erledigte seine Einkäufe in einem Bio-Markt Online mit Lieferung. Dann überprüfte der den Inhalt der Küchenkästen – leer, d.h. er konnte sich alles neu kaufen. Er bestellte sich das Luxus-Einsteigerset für Kochgeschirr und das Villeroy & Boch Classic Service für 18 Personen mit dem er schön länger liebäugelte – er gesteht er ist ein heimlicher Geschirrfetischist! Essbestecke und Küchenbesteck – voila, ach ja und eine Espressomaschine. Und schöne Gläser. Und läßt alles Express liefern und vom Hausservice abwaschen bzw. in den Geschirrspüler einräumen. Die Lady versteht ihr Handwerk. Ihre Vorschläge für das Verstauen in den Kästen sind genial. Sie schreibt ihm noch eine Liste von Dingen, die er noch braucht. Es ist ein wirklich gutes Gefühl von kompetenten, mitdenkenden Menschen betreut zu werden.

Er weiht sein Badezimmer ein, setzt sich mit einem Glas Wein und einem Imbiss ans Fenster vor seinem Garten und genießt die Stille, die Aussicht und freut sich auf den nächsten Tag. Net wollt ihn um 8:00 abholen.

Sie fuhren zum Bürokomplex der Metro4PD. Neben dem NavyYard gelegen – so ein Zufall – 50 Stockwerke Bürogebäude à 300m². Davon waren 5 „seine“ 17. – 21. Etage Bureau MCRT mit einem eigenen Personen- und Lastenlift, in den ein Auto passte. Ein Stock war Forensik, Autopsie und Beweismittelverwahrung der aktuellen Fälle, ein Stockwerk war für Beweismittelverwahrung der abgeschlossenen Fälle und Technik. 1 Stockwerk waren Verhörräume, Festhaltezellen, 2 Stockwerke waren große Büros, Aufenthaltsräume, Besprechungsräume, Konferenzräume, MTAC, und seines, das über beide Geschosse ging. Whoah, Praktisch! Es hatte Glaswände zum restlichen Büro, die elektrisch blickdicht gemacht werden konnten, eine kleine Küche, Dusche, WC und einen kleinen Raum mit Couch und Kasten. Die großen Büros für die 6 MCRT waren schon möbliert und einige Mitarbeiter aus der Technik installierten fleißig Bildschirme, Drucker, Telefone, etc. und beäugten ihn neugierig. Der Chief of Department residierte im 23. Stock mit seinem Stab und dort fuhren Sie jetzt hin.

Der Chief of Department, Dr. Adriana Woolworth, war eine kleine zarte Frau um die 50 und hatte alles und alle fest im Griff. Tony war sehr beruhigt – er mochte ihre klare, unaufgeregte Autorität, sachliche Kompetenz und die Art und Weise wie sie das Meeting leitete – er würde mit ihr gut zurechtkommen. Vereinbart wurde, dass er sofort ein MCRT von 6 Personen 2 Monate lang aufbaute, die dann die Teamleiter der 6 geplanten MCRTs sein würden. Nach 2 Monaten würden 3 weitere Teams gegründet, wenn die etabliert waren nach 2-3 Monaten würden die restlichen 3 gegründet. In 6 Monaten wären dann seine Aufgaben die Teams zu coachen, Profile zu erstellen und in Zusammenarbeit mit der Staatsanwaltschaft die Anklagen für die Gerichte vorzubereiten. Vor Gericht würden sie immer als Team auftreten. Die Stimmung war so wie Net sie beschreiben hatte. Alle waren wirklich froh, dass er den Job übernommen hatte, seine Fähigkeiten wurden in keinster Weise in Frage gestellt, seine Ideen und Vorschläge aufgegriffen. Als das Thema Teambildung zur Sprache kam, brachte er seine Basketballfähigkeiten ein und schlug sportliche Aktivitäten, Outdooraktivitäten vor – da könnten am schnellsten und leichtesten die Teamstärken erkannt werden. Er wolle in jedem Team 1 PD, 1 FBI, 1 AFOSI/NCIS/HL, 1 CG/DEA/ATF die Teamleiter sollen ausschließlich aus fachlichen und nicht aus herkunftsorientierten Gründen ernannt werden. Jegliches homo- oder xenophobe Verhalten würde zum Ausschluss führen. Er wolle mit jedem Agenten/jeder Agentin das schlußendliche Aufnahmegespräch führen.

Dann führten ihn Net und Chief Woolworth zu Technikabteilung und das brachte Tony’s spielerische Seite voll zum Vorschein. Das war für ihn ein Paradies: TEKla, FiFi, Mila, Headsets, tablets mit Handys immer online, Zugriff zu allen Datenbanken von USA und Interpol für Europa, offizieller Zugang zu allen Verkehrskameras und Kameras im öffentlichen Bereich. Für jedes Team ein EinsatzVan und 4 Trucks, 3 Motorräder und ein Hubschrauber, Kriminallabor mit 2-Personen 3-Schichtbetrieb und allem technischen Schnick-Schnack, den man sich nur wünschen könnte. Mac Taylor würde das Kriminallabor leiten. Im EDV-Bereich hätte man die gefürchtetste Hackerin nach PG, die schwarze Witwe _Bianca_ _Latrode_ gewinnen können – nichts wäre vor ihr sicher. „Und wie heißt sie wirklich?“ „Was meinst Du?“ fragt Net. „Latrode wie in Latrodectus was der zoologische Namen für echte Witwen ist, zu denen die schwarze Witwe gehört und Bianca für weiß – eine „weiße echte Witwe“ – wenn das kein Cover ist!“ „Zeugenschutzprogramm“ sagt Woolworth lächelnd – sie freute sich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit mit DiNozzo, das wird wirklich gut. „Bianca wird anfangs auch ihre persönliche Assistentin sein, wenn alle Teams dann laufen, wird das zuviel sein und sie wird für ihre “Vertretung“ sorgen.“ Tony schaut überrascht „Oh, das ist mir eine Ehre! Danke, wann werde ich sie kennenlernen.“ „Wenn wir von unserer Runde zurück sind, wird sie da sein.“

Sie würden von den führenden Entwicklungsfirmen für Ermittlungstechnik und Kriminallabor-technik immer wieder die Prototypen zum Testen bekommen. Der Leiter der Technik ist Walt Hauer, ehemalig Airforce, angeblich soll er Area 51 mitaufgebaut haben. Tony strahlte: „Ich fühle mich wie Magnum mit Mr. Q und ich habe sogar meine eigene Moneypenny – kann das Leben noch schöner werden?“ Alle lachten mit ihm.

Sie fliegen mit dem Hubschrauber ihr Einsatzgebiet ab. Das ist wirklich riesig. Zurück in seinem Büro findet er 2 Geschenkkörbe mit vielen Büro-Delikatessen – einen von Tom Morrow, Homeland und einen von Walter Skinner, FBI und eine italienische Espressomaschine mit einer rot-grauen Masche (den Buckeye-Farben) vom Bürgermeister von NY. Sein neues PD-Handy lag mit einem Herz-Post-It auf seinem Schreibtisch sowie sein tablett. Als er die Nummern am Telefon scrollte zeigte sich dasselbe Bild am tablett und der große Wandbildschirm in seinem Büro wurde aktiviert. Die Fotos von allen wichtigen beruflichen Kontakten wie z.B. Tom Morrow wurden angezeigt, mit Name und Tel.-Nr. Büro und Privat. Auch von jeder Menge Leute, die er (noch) nicht kannte. Als er das Foto eines ihm noch unbekannten Dedectiv Mike Slanther antippte, erschien eine Kurz-Bio mit beruflichen und privaten Kerninformationen. Whoah! Super! Es waren ca. 100 unbekannte und 200 bekannte Kontakte aus dem beruflichen Kontext gespeichert. Er smste Morrow, Skinner und dem Bürgermeister sein Dankeschön auf ihr Firmenhandy. Im Privatbereich 200 bekannte und 1 neue Nummer. Sein NCIS-Handy läutet, er stöhnt auf – Gibbs. „DiNozzo!“ Gibbs knurrt: „Wir haben einen Fall, Fairwelldrive 3443!“ und legt auf. Er überlegt kurz ob er Gibbs anrufen und sich erklären sollte, verwirft die Idee aber schnell. Heute nicht und smst ihm <Bin nicht in D.C.>. Kurz darauf ruft ihn McGee an, da dreht er sein Handy ab.

Als er aufschaut, steht eine ca 50-jährige, elegant gekleidete und vornehm wirkende Frau in seiner Tür. Schwarze, wilde Locken, gelbgrüne Augen, sehr großer Mund mit leicht aufgeworfenen blutroten Lippen, hohe Wangenknochen und hohe Stirn, vollschlanke Figur, mittelgroß. und sagt: “Hi ich bin Bianca Latrode und freue mich Sie kennenzulernen.“ sagt sie mit einer sehr kultivierten und rauchigen Stimme. Niemand würde dieser eleganten Frau unterstellen eine der gefürchtetsten Hackerinnen zu sein. Er strahlt sie an und schüttelt ihr die Hand „Nicht so sehr wie ich mich Sie kennenzulernen! Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie in meinem Team mitarbeiten wollen!“ Sie verdreht die Augen „Das stimmt, sie können PG fragen, ich habe größte Hochachtung vor Ihnen und ihrer ‚Berufsgruppe‘!“ „Gut, Sie haben große Aufgaben vor sich und bin bereit mein Bestes zu geben! Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt noch wie dieser Bildschirm funktioniert. Sie nimmt sein tablett und wischt mit der Hand über den Bildschirm und „wirft“ das angezeigte Telefonmenü auf den großen Schirm. „Whoah! Cool! Ich bin wirklich im James Bond Universum aufgewacht!“ Sie lacht dunkel und schaut ihn verschmitzt an „Wie Sie sich freuen können, schön!“ „Ich bin übrigens Tony!“ „Bianca – wirklich!“ „Natürlich sind Sie das!“ „Ah Du zitierst aus dem Highlander.“ Sie reicht ihm eine Visitenkarte auf der eine Adresse steht und der Name Duncan. „Frage nach ihm, das brauchst Du um wieder zentriert zu sein.“ „Was ist das oder Wer ist das?“ „Duncan wird dich dabei begleiten, Deine wahre Mitte zu finden. Ich verbürge mich für Ihn!“ Er schaut sie verwirrt an. „Was war Dein intensivstes sexuelles Erlebnis?“ Tony wird warm nein heiß bis in die Wangen bei der Erinnerung daran. „Genau in diese Richtung geht es. Wobei Du nichts Wahres darüber weißt. Lass Dich überraschen, PG sieht das übrigens auch so!“ Sie lacht wieder und geht aus seinem Büro und setzt sich an den Schreibtisch in seinem „Vorzimmer“.

Er nimmt seine neue Kaffeemaschine in Betrieb und kostet einen der süßen Snacks vom Geschenkskorb. Tony lädt Bianca mit Gesten ein, sich auch zu bedienen. Sie macht sich einen Kaffee. „Wenn Du was brauchst sage es mir bitte, ich kann so gut wie alles besorgen.“ „Mhm, ja, ich hätte gerne die 5 jeweils „größten“ Fälle der letzten Jahre von den Polizeiabteilungen organisiertes Verbrechen, Mord, Raub, Vice und Terror und der Alphabetsuppe der 4 Staaten. Und die Personalakten aller vorausgewähltem MitarbeiterInnen.“ „Die Originalakten oder die digitalisierte Version?“ „Ich hätte am liebsten eine Kopie der Originalakten, aber das ist zu umständlich, die digi-Version ist okay.“ „Ich kopiere Dir alles auf ein Harddrive, dass nur von Deinem Tablett aus abrufbar ist. Und übrigens, alle tabletts haben einen Fingerabdruckscanner, der bereits aktiviert ist! Du kannst jedes hochfahren, sonst nur jeder/jede seines/ihres.“ „Super. Bianca haben wir irgendeine Möglichkeit festzustellen, welcher ColdCase unsere möglichen neuen MitarbeiterInnen am meisten nachgeht. Du weißt jeder hat so einen Fall…“ „Ja ich weiß, ich überlege mir was.“

Net holte ihn zu einem späten Lunch, stellte ihn in seiner Abteilung vor danach trafen sie sich wieder mit Chief Woolworth. „Ihre unmittelbare Versetzung zu uns ist vom SecNav und vom Innenminister bestätigt. Sie sind als NCIS-Agent bis Ende März an uns ausgeliehen. Ab April sind sie Chief of Bureau Metro4 MCRT. Der SecNav hat seinen Einfluß genutzt um Ihren Transfer zeitlich hinauszuzögern. Sollte irgendjemand vom NCIS versuchen, Sie unter Druck zu setzen, geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid. Sie unterstehen allein meinem Kommando und der Justizminister wagt es nicht mehr mich zu übergehen. Dann bleibt nur noch der Präsident, gut da ist dann alles möglich!“ „Okay Chief alles klar, wenn der NCIS etwas versuchen sollte, dann schicken sie sicher Gibbs und den kann ich locker handeln. Außerdem telefoniert er nicht gerne – die Chancen sind also gering.“ Er hat seine NCIS-Handy wieder eingeschalten und schon läutet es – wieder Gibbs. Er zeigt es dem Chief. Sie deutet ihm den Anruf anzunehmen. „DiNozzo.“ „DiNozzo, wer zum Teufel hat Dir Urlaub gegeben? Bring Deinen Arsch sofort zum NavyYard, sonst bist Du aus meinem Team raus!“ „Dann ist das so, Gibbs, ich bin in New York vom SecNav bis Ende März an die Metro4PD ausgeliehen.“ „Spinnt der, das kann er nicht machen, wozu brauchen die Dich überhaupt? Wieso schicken die nicht McGee?“ „Keine Ahnung, Gibbs, das mußt Du den Chief der Metroo4PD fragen.“ „Alles Idioten“ grunzt Gibbs noch ins Telefon und legt auf. Gott sei Dank ist er aus diesem giftigen Klima raus! „Bei denen schauen wir ganz genau, wen wir nehmen!“ Der Chief grinst und nickt.

Bianca steckt ihm im Vorbeigehen ein kleine externe Festplatte zu.

Zuhause merkt er erst, was das für ein Wunderding ist: USB-Anschluß 5 Terra-Byte Whoah!

Nachdem er 2 Stunden lang die großen Fälle von NY durchgearbeitet hat, stellt er sich mit einem Glas Wein an das Fenster zum Central Park und schaut auf den Eislaufplatz. Das ist er schon ewig nicht mehr gefahren. Im College hat er manchmal mit der Eishockey-Nachwuchs-Mannschaft gespielt, aber das Verletzungsrisiko ist immens, also hat sein Coach ihn zurückgeordert.

**3 heiße Erinnerungen**

Jetzt erlaubt er sich erst an etwas zu denken, worauf Bianca ihn angesprochen hat. Woher weiß sie das? Da war er noch in Baltimore! Tony war immer mindestens bi-sexuell. Aber das ist in Polizeikreisen sehr gefährlich. Nachdem er miterlebt hat, was Kollegen, die nur in den Verdacht kamen, alles mitmachen und durchmachen, hat er viel Energie in den Frauenhelden DiNozzo investiert. Manchmal, max. 3 Mal hat ihn ein ehemaliger Collegefreund nach Frederiksburg in einen exklusiven Privatclub mitgenommen. Zweimal hat er einen anderen Mann getoppt und einmal hat er sich toppen lassen und das war das schärfste, dass er je erlebt hat.

_Tony steht an der Bar und nuckelt an seinem alkoholfreien Bier als er hinter sich einen Mann spürt. Seien Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, ohne dass ihn der andere berührt. „Komm mit, ich will mit Dir heute spielen und Du wirst den intensivsten Orgasmus Deines Lebens erfahren!“ Die strenge fast heisere Stimme turnt ihn so an, dass er sofort hart ist. Das gibt es einfach nicht! Er dreht sich um und schaut in hellbraune von dichten buschigen Augenbrauen umgebene Augen und einem herausfordernden Blick. In ein hübsches aber hartes Gesicht - schwarze lange Haare streng nach hinten zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ein Mann mit einer unbändigen männlichen Ausstrahlung, einem extrem athletischen Körper, einige cm größer als er. Er zieht die Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe. Tony nickt schwer schluckend „Okay!“ Da fasst in der andere am Nacken und küsst ihn hart, fordernd, dominierend und Tony bekommt weiche Knie und stöhnt auf. Der andere führt ihn in eines der Spielzimmer „Safeword?“ „Mhm, Magnum.“ Der Fremde lacht „Magnum? Warum nicht gleich James Bond?“ „Geht auch, aber Magnum wäre mir lieber!“ „Okay, wie es Dir gefällt! Strip!“ Tony gehorcht. Dann fesselt der Fremde seine Hände zusammen, führt ihn zum Bett und lässt ihn an den Rand knien, dann spreizt er seine Knie weit auseinander. „Keinen Ton! Keine Bewegung!“ Voll bekleidet drückt der Fremde sich von hinten gegen ihn und zieht Tony dann mit sich zurück, dass er aus dem Gleichgewicht ist und beginnt seine Brustwarzen zu streicheln, zupfen, zwicken und an seinem Hals zu nippen, küssen und beißen. Dann streichen die Hände nach unten zu seinen Leisten und Oberschenkeln. Sein Schwanz ist hart, pochend hart und tropft. Die Hände streichen über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel zum Schritt und Tony stöhnt auf. Seine Oberschenkel werden hart auseinander gerissen und ein „Keinen Ton!“ zischt in sein Ohr. Eine Hand nimmt seine Hoden fest aber nicht schmerzhaft und bewegt sie wie ChiKong-Kugeln. Tony beginnt zu zittern. Die andere Hand greift hart nach seinem Schwanz und schiebt vor und zurück, das ist leicht schmerzhaft und seinem Schwanz gefällt das gut. „Komm ja nicht, erst wenn ich es Dir befehle!“ Tony spürt, dass der Fremde jetzt auch langsam hart wird und seine Hüften an seinem Arsch reibend dreht. „Ich zahle jetzt von 20 runter und dann darfst du vielleicht kommen, aber nur wenn ich es extra befehle!“ und die Hand beginnt ihn hart und schnell zu pumpen, 20 ………….19…………… 18…………….das schafft er nie, er ist jetzt schon am Kommen! „Doch Du schaffst das ganz sicher, weil ich es Dir befehle!“ 20 ……….19 ……………18 ………………   3………………..2………………..1……………… die Hand lässt ihn los. „Komm jetzt!“ und ohne weitere Berührung explodiert sein Schwanz, er wird von Wogen aus Lust und Ekstase überrollt, verliert komplett die Orientierung und wäre vom Bett gefallen, hätte der Fremde ihn nicht fest und beschützend gehalten. „Schhh ist ja gut. Ich bin bei Dir. Ich hab Dich“ Da erst merkt Tony, dass er mehr schluchzt als stöhnt. Er wird aufs Bett gelegt oder gestellt. Stirn auf der Matratze, die gefesselten Hände oberhalb, Knie angezogen und ganz breit aus einander. Der Fremde streichelt seinen Rücken, bis er sich wieder ganz beruhigt hat und normal atmen kann. Sein Kopf wird an den Haaren fest nach hinten gezogen. „Und, war es gut für Dich, Kleiner?“ Tony kann nur nicken. Der Fremde lacht: „Das habe ich mir auch gedacht! Jetzt schauen wir einmal ob dein Arsch hält was er verspricht.“ Er schlägt mit der flachen Hand drauf, wie bei einem Pferd, dass man lobt. Sein Schwanz ist schon wieder fast steif. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht, was macht der mit mir!‘_

_„Arsch höher!“ Schlag, schlag „Noch höher!“ und Tony’s Schwanz ist ganz steif. Der Fremde lacht „Nicht schlecht, Kleiner! Aber jetzt musst Du viel länger aushalten!“ Nicht wirklich sanft beginnt er Tony’s Anus zu dehnen und rammt dann seinen Riesenschwanz mit Kondom und viel Lube in einem Durchgang hinein. Tony schreit auf – aber mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz. Eine Hand zieht seine Kopf schmerzvoll an den Haaren nach hinten. „Keinen Ton! oder ich kneble dich! und er beginnt Tony in einem extrem langsamen Tempo zu fucken. Dann stoppt er seine Bewegung und setzt sich zurück „Fuck Dich an mir, Kleiner!“ Der strenge Ton turnt Tony unglaublich an, das „Kleiner“ ärgert ihn, er reagiert nicht gleich, da wird er wieder an den Haaren gerissen und er fuckt sich selber an diesem Riesenschwanz. In dieser Stellung trifft er sein Lustbereich jedes Mal und stark – er bebt und zittert vor Erregung. Der Fremde stößt jetzt in seine Bewegung hinein und alles wird noch intensiver. Als Tony sich wirklich nicht mehr auch unter größter Anstrengung zurückhalten kann zieht der Fremde seine Schwanz ganz raus und sagt „Reite mich!“ Er löst die Handfessel und fesselt hinter Tony’s Rücken wieder zusammen. „Na hopp, Tempo, Kleiner!“ Er schiebt sich eine großen Polster unter die Schultern und schaut Tony interessiert zu, wie er ohne Handunterstützung über ihn drüberklettert und versucht sich auf seinen Schwanz aufzupfählen. „Gut gemacht und jetzt ganz langsam ab, dreh dein Becken genau und auf und weiter so, gar nicht so schlecht, Kleiner! ‚Der Arschloch weiß genau, dass mich das ärgert!‘ Da klatscht eine Hand ganz schmerzhaft auf seinen Schenkel. „Respekt, Kleiner!“ In dem langsamen Tempo geht das sicher eine halber Stunde. Tony’s Oberschenkel brennen von der ungewohnten Anstrengung, sein Schwanz zittert und rinnt vor Lust. Sein Schwanz wird jetzt massiert und ein Daumen reibt seine Schlitz an der Spitze. „Schon müde, Kleiner? Schade, so geringe Ausdauer.“ Tony’s Wut erwacht und er blitzt den Fremden zornig an. Der lacht nur und sagt „Gib Gas!“ und lehnt sich zurück und schaut ihm zu wie er sich abquält. Dann beginnt er nach oben zu stoßen: hart- schnell- tief. Dann kommt der Fremde mit einem wilden Schrei und Tony wartet auf seine Erlaubnis und wartet. Der Schwanz des Fremden ist immer noch hart und er beobachtet in kühl, belustigt und beginnt ihn dann wieder zu pumpen, zu schieben und reibt über die Spitze. Tony beißt sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass er Blut schmeckt. Der Fremde mach mit seiner Folter mitleidlos weiter bis Tony einfach nicht mehr kann. Er. kann. nicht. mehr ! „Komm!“ und er pumpt ihn hart durch den erdrutschartigen Orgasmus. Tony glaubt zu brennen, sein Körper zuckt – hilflos diesem Angriff von versengender Lust und euphorische Desorientierung ausgeliefert. Er schreit und will sich wild aus den Fesseln befreien. Der Fremde fängt ihn auf und hält ihn fest an seine breite muskulöse Brust gepresst, streichelt ihn, küsst seine Stirn und seine Schläfen, krault ihn zärtlich am Kopf und Tony hört immer wieder ein „Schhh ist ja gut …. ich hab Dich …. alles ist okay…..Schhh … ich hab Dich…“ Er schläft ein. Viel später wird er geweckt und in eine Dusche gestellt und sanft gewaschen und abgetrocknet. Noch viel später wacht er auf der Couch – allein – auf. Er zieht seine Kleider an und verlässt den Club, fährt nach Hause. An der Windschutzscheibe steckt ein Zettel seines „Collegefreundes“ ‚Ruf mich an, wenn Du zuhause bist. C.‘ Dieses Arschloch! Lässt ihn einfach in einem BDSM-Club alleine zurück, weiß der Himmel was ihm alles hätte passieren können!_

_Tony war zutiefst erschüttert von den Erlebnissen im Club. Von den erdrutschartigen Orgasmen, der extremen Erregung, seiner totalen Enthemmung und submissiven Unterwerfung, dass ihn die arrogante Dominanz dieses Fremden so erwischt hat. Er fühlt sich danach zwar unglaublich wohl, schlaft 2-3 Wochen so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, ist konzentriert und gelassen in der Arbeit. Aber er schwört sich: Nie wieder! Das war viel zu gefährlich! Emotional und mental stärker als körperlich._

Woher weiß das Bianca? Was meinte sie mit „ _Genau in diese Richtung geht es. Wobei Du nichts Wahres darüber weißt. Lass Dich überraschen._

Sicher nicht, das letzte Mal hat er drei oder vier Monate gebraucht um nicht mehr täglich daran denken zu müssen. Er weiß bis heute nicht, ob es an dem Mann oder am Vorgang gelegen ist.

 _PG sieht das übrigens auch so!_ \- Sobald er in wieder in DC ist, wird er mit Penelope ein ernstes Wort haben! Oder zwei!

Er schmeißt die Karte weg – aber die Nachteile eines eidetischen Gedächtnisses sind das Wegwerfen nichts nützt!

Die Woche vergeht mit Meetings, Fallstudien, Einschulung in technische Neuerungen, Rundflügen, Einkäufen, Gymbesuchen und Auffrischung seiner NY Bekanntschaften. Seine College- und Frat-Bros freuen sich sehr darauf, dass er jetzt in NY ist.

Am Freitag fliegt er nach DC zurück, organisiert seine Umsiedlung, die Überstellung seines Mustangs und geht in der Nacht in den NCIS, räumt seine privaten Gegenstände aus Schreibtisch und Karteikasten. Er kopiert alle Daten von seinem PC in eine Cloud und whipt PC und Handy blütentiefenmegaweiß. Handy lässt er in seinem Schreibtisch; Dienstwaffe, ID und Marke behält er noch bis März. Er verabschiedet sich leise von der Bullpen und verlässt den NCIS. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher nicht mehr hierher zurückzukehren.

Am Samstag wartet er bis die Übersiedlungsfirma kommt und fährt dann mit einem Taxi zum Busbahnhof, deponiert alle seine Elektronik in einem Schließfach und fährt mit zwei Taxis und zwei Bussen zu seiner Storageeinheit. Dort hat er für einen schnelles Untertauchen ein Wohnmobil mit Motorrad, mehrere Identitäten, jede Menge Bargeld. Er verstaut alles im Wohnmobil, das eher wie ein kleiner Truck ausschaut und fährt damit zur nächsten Tankstelle, tankt auf - auch alle Kanister und fährt in ein Parkhaus, dessen Kamera im dritten Stock ‚leider‘ ausgefallen ist. Dann geht er über den Hinterausgang zu Bushaltestelle und fährt zum Busbahnhof holt sich seine Elektronik und trifft sich mit Penelope.

Zu seiner Überraschung sind auch Derek und Spence mit von Partie. Nach anfänglichem Up to Date bringen und entsprechender Bewunderung für Tony und seinen neuen Job verliert Penelope keine Zeit:

„Und hast Du die Nummer, die dir Bianca gegeben hat schon angerufen?“ „Sie hat mir eine Adresse und einen Vornamen gegeben.“ „Und eine Nummer auf Deinem Handy!“ Er schaut verblüfft nach. Richtig, er hasst es, wenn sie das macht ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. Und plötzlich findet er ihrer beider Verhalten in dieser sehr persönlichen Angelegenheit total übergriffig. Er beschließt das Thema nicht zu besprechen. Er fragt sie nach ihrem neuesten Fall aus, danach woher sie Bianca kenne und was sie alles von ihr weiß. Nach dem neuesten DC Klatsch und verabschiedet sich dann eher sehr überraschend. „Na da habt ihr Eure Grenzen deutlich überschritten und jetzt seine Abwehr gründlich gestärkt!“ meint Derek zu Penelope, „besser ihr sprecht das Thema erst wieder an, wenn Tony von sich aus kommt.“ ‚Was wahrscheinlich nie sein wird‘ Tony’s Vertrauen ist sooft gerade von den Menschen, die er wirklich gerne mochte, verraten und missbraucht worden, dass Derek Tony’s Vorsicht gut versteht.

Bianca ruft ihn an um ihm ein Meeting mit diesem Duncan nahezulegen. Tony schweigt das ganze Telefonat und sagt am Ende nur sehr kühl: „Danke, Bianca, wenn ich einen Rat oder eine Meinung dazu brauche werde ich fragen! Wir sehen uns am Montag“ und legt auf. Diese Einmischung ließ er sich am besten von Anfang an nicht gefallen, sollte sie beleidigt sein bei der Arbeit, kann sie sich einen anderen Job suchen.

Am Montag liegen auf seinem Schreibtisch zwei hübsch in Geschenkspapier verpackte Bücher. Er macht sie vorsichtig auf und sieht, dass sie zu dem von Bianca forcierten Thema BDSM sind. Ohne Absender. Er schmeißt sie so demonstrativ weg, dass niemand im Büro das übersehen konnte. Der Blick, den Bianca bekommt, ist eisigst: „Das war Ihre allerletzte Chance. Ein Fehlschritt und Sie sind entlassen. Das fällt unter Bullying und sexuelle Belästigung, die ich in meiner Abteilung nicht dulde. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Mrs. Fortego?“ Sie schaut ihn verblüfft an und nickt. „Antworten Sie!“ „Sie wollen nicht, dass ich Ihnen zu diesem Thema Informationen zukommen lasse. Ich werde es auch nicht mehr machen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich ...mir… ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“ Er nickt nur und geht wieder in sein Büro. Net ist gerade hereingekommen und hat den Austausch miterlebt. Oopsie, so hat er Tony noch nie erlebt und er kennt ihn seit der Polizeiakademie und hat zwei Jahre mit ihm zusammengearbeitet.

Er bittet Tony um Mithilfe bei seinem Fall und sie gehen zu ihm ins Büro. 2 Morde durch Köpfen, vor 9 Jahren hätten sie einen und vor ca. 20 hätten sie 2 ähnliche Fälle gehabt. Die gefunden Metallsplitter seien lt. Sachverständigem von antiken Schwertern, nicht exakt denselben, aber vom selben Schmied. 400 Jahre alt. Der einzige, aber aus Mangel an Beweisen frei gesprochene, Verdächtige wäre vor 9 Jahren ein Connor MacLeod gewesen. Vor neun Jahren wäre die Tatwaffe zwar gefunden worden, sie sei aber aus der Asservatenkammer gleich wieder verschwunden. MacLeod hätte ein altes Townhouse in Manhattan. Net wollte ihm einen Besuch abstatten und Tony mitnehmen. Tony geht zurück in seine Büro um Waffe und Marke zu holen und bindet sich aus einer Vorahnung ein Ka-Bar an die Wade.

**4 die 1. Begegnung**

Sie läuten und eine mittelalterliche hübsche Frau lässt sie ein. Mr MacLeod werde gleich kommen. Sie sehen sich im Raum um. Tony studiert einige der Fotos und entdeckt Connor und einen anderen Mann, der ihm sehr vertraut erscheint, er kann ihn aber nicht zuordnen – noch nicht. Es gibt auch Fotos von der Frau, die ihnen geöffnet hat mit Connor und.. da betritt Connor MacLeod den Raum und Tony’s Nackenhaare stellen sich sofort auf. Connor zeigt seine Überraschung nur kurz und lässt sie mit ihren Fragen kühl und geschäftsmäßig abblitzen. Als Alibi gibt er an mit seinem Cousin einem Duncan MacLeod in einem Lokal in Manhatten zu Abend gegessen zu haben. Das wäre leicht zu überprüfen, der Manager dort kenne ihn. Die Kreditkartenabrechnung könne seine Angaben sicher bestätigen. Jetzt weiß Tony auch wer der ihm so bekannt erscheinende Mann auf dem einen Foto ist. „Können Sie uns ein Foto und die Telefonnr. Ihres Cousins geben, damit wir das prüfen können.“ Connor schaut ihn überrascht an, aber er gibt ihm die Nummer - ein Nummer, die Tony‘s Handy schon hat. Und zeigt auf des Foto. Tony macht ein Foto vom Foto und ruft Duncan an, bittet ihn ins Präsidium zu kommen.

Irgendetwas stimmte da gewaltig nicht und er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Auch Biancas Beteiligung. Im Büro sucht er nach Verkehrsüberwachungskameras beim Lokal und schaut sich die fraglichen Zeitpunkte an. Weit und breit schaut niemand der das Lokal betretenden oder verlassenden Gäste Connor oder Duncan nur im entferntesten ähnlich. Er startet ein Gesichtserkennungsprogramm für die Aufzeichnungen aller öffentlichen Kameras in diesem Zeitraum. 25 Minuten später hat er das Ergebnis: Beide wurden von verschiedenen Kameras auf dem Weg zum Tatort und vom Tatort aufgenommen. 30 Minuten später betritt Duncan mit einem Officer das Büro und Tony beobachtet Biancas Reaktion. Sie kennt ihn, gut, und will ihn schützen, fast mütterlich. Die beiden schauen sich kurz in die Augen, offenbar findet eine stille Kommunikation statt und dann richtet Duncan den Blick zu Tony. ‚Aha, er wusste, dass er mich hier treffen wird, er ist nicht überrascht.‘

Das Prickeln in Tony’s Nacken wird stärker je näher Duncan kommt, es ist viel stärker als jenes, das er bei Connor gehabt hat. Duncan bestätigt Connors Aussagen, auf die Fragen nach seiner Kleidung an dem besagten Abend grinst er anzüglich „Wieso?“ „Beantworten Sie bitte einfach die Frage. Haben sie einen Mantel, oder eine Jacke, einen Hut oder eine Haube getragen?“ Duncan überlegt und sagt: „Eine Jacke und ein Rolli,“ das er aus seiner Jackentasche zieht. „Haben sie das Lokal durch den Vordereingang betreten und verlassen?“ Duncan nickt bevor ihm die Motive für Tony’s Fragen bewusst werden. Schnell wird er wieder sachlich kühl, das war ein Fehler gewesen Tony zu unterschätzen. Bis jetzt kann Tony die beiden nur der Lüge überführen, nichts davon würde als Tatbeweis vor Gericht standhalten. Eventuell für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für ihre Wohnungen oder Häuser – kommt auf den Richter an. Er bedankt sich für den Besuch, Duncan verlässt das Büro ohne Bianca eines Blickes zu würdigen. Tony macht sich einen Kaffee und vereinbart während des Kaffeemaschinenlärms mit Net den Besuch in dem Lokal.

Der Lokalbesitzer ein Adam Piercon löst in Tony auch ein starkes Kribbeln im Nacken aus und bestätigt die Angaben, nachdem er in seinem Gästebuch nachsieht. Tony will den Eintrag sehen. Keiner da unter dem Namen MacLeod nur zwei Kreuze, weil sie Stammkunden seien. Jetzt wird’s wirklich lächerlich. Tony zeigt seinen Ärger über die dummen Lügen: „Sehr einfältig, ich hätte sie für intelligenter gehalten.“

Zurück im Büro liest sich Tony alle Berichte noch einmal durch – irgendetwas hat er übersehen, das spürt er. Dann fällt ihm die Beschreibung der Autos in der Garage vor 9 Jahren auf. Er fährt mit Net zum Tatort. Dort stellt sich das Gefühl im Nacken wieder ein. Sie schauen sich genau um. Hier stehen nur Wracks, aber auch die zeigen „Stromverletzungen“ Je näher sie dem eigentlichen Tatort kommen, desto stärker wird das Kribbeln. Tony hat das dringende Bedürfnis sein Ka-Bar bereit zu haben. Er schaut sich auch nach eine Abwehrwaffe – einer Stange oder etwas ähnlichem um. Da! ein Rohr. Er ergreift es – keine Sekunde zu spät. Ein Mann mit einem Schwert bewaffnet springt hinter einer der Säulen hervor und drischt auf ihn ein. Tony kann die Hiebe abwehren aber er hat zuwenig um anzugreifen. Der Mann schlägt Net mit dem Ellenbogen ins Gesicht k.o. und greift Tony weiter an. Tony kann ihm zwei oder drei Stiche mit seinem Messer versetzen, sie zeigen aber keinerlei Wirkung auf die Kraft des Angreifers. Der lacht nur höhnisch „Ah ein Frischling, Du hattest noch keine Einschulung, Du musst mir schon den Kopf abschlagen um mich zu besiegen, Kleiner!“ Tony lässt sich nicht provozieren „Wenn ich ein Frischling bin, wer bist dann du? Abgesehen davon, dass Du ein alter hässlicher Sack bist.“ „Ich bin Katiri Sikawa aus Jekatharinenburg.“ „Ach herje, jetzt lassen die Russen schon wieder die Hunnen auf uns los!“ Katiri ist verblüfft, dass Tony die Herkunft seines Namens genau erkennt und ist dadurch abgelenkt. Tony schlägt ihm das Schwert aus der Hand, nimmt ihn in den Würgegriff und drückt ihm das Ka-Bar so fest an den Hals, dass Blut rinnt. „Ein falsche Bewegung und dein Kopf ist ab. Solange Du noch Blut in den Adern hast - schule mich ein, alter Sack!“ Der alte Sack beginnt zu brabbeln von ‚Unsterblichkeit‘ ‚ der Zusammenkunft‘, dass ‚es nur einen geben kann‘ und dass man nicht auf heiligem Boden kämpfen dürfe und der Sieger die Weltherrschaft übernehmen würde… versucht später sich zu ruckartig zu befreien und durchtrennt sich dabei selber die Halsschlagader. Tony lässt ihn los um ihm erste Hilfe zu leisten, aber er läuft davon. Das Schwert bleibt zurück.

Tony ruft Nets Team und den Notarzt, er sichert das Schwert, die Stange und sein Messer als Beweisstücke. Er sucht in den Betonsäulen und im Fußboden nach Schwerthieben mit Metallsplittern, leider hat er keine TEKla mit. Auch keinen Metalldedektor. Er ruft noch einmal im HQ an und ordert einen her. Wofür ist er der Chief. Sie finden alte Metallabsplitterungen, aber keine frischen. Mac ist vom Schwert begeistert, das sei mindestens 500 Jahre alt.

Wieder im HQ entdeckt er zufällig, dass Bianca dasselbe Tattoo auf ihrem Rist hat wie Adam. Da passt einiges nicht zusammen. Adam, die MacLeods und Katiri Sikawa haben etwas gemeinsam, Adam und Bianca auch. Bianca und Duncan kennen sich gut. Er dürfte in der Vierergruppe ein ähnliches Gefühl auslösen wie sie bei ihm. Sie erkennen ihn als … ja als was eigentlich? Wie passt Bianca da hinein? Er holt sich Katiri Sikawas Gesicht über Verkehrskameras und findet ihn auch am Tag der beiden Enthauptungen am Weg zum Tatort. Da er ihn und Net angegriffen hat, ist es noch unwahrscheinlicher, dass sie eine Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl für die MacLeods bekommen. Er holt sich eine TEKla und fährt noch einmal zum Tatort. Scannt mit FiFi die Autos und Pfeiler und wird fündig. Insgesamt 5 Fingerabdrücke - 4 von den Toten und einer von Sikawa. Das beweist nur, dass er dort war, aber sonst schon gar nichts. Am nächsten Tag wird die kopflose Leiche und der Kopf von Sikawa gefunden. Für die Tatzeit haben die MacLeods und Adam Piercon ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi. Hätte Duncan nicht in die Bankomat-Kamera gewunken, Tony hätte ihnen sogar geglaubt, dass sie nichts mit dem Mord an Sikawa zu tun haben. So… bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als doch das Gespräch zu suchen… irgendwann… vielleicht.

Der März verlief danach ziemlich unspektakulär. Er wählte aus 30 Leuten die 6 MCRT-Leader 4 Männer 2 Frauen, 4 weiße 2 schwarze, alle mit PD-Hintergrund bevor sie Bundesagenten wurden, aus und begann ihr Training. Tatortprozessierung(?), Beweismittelaufnahme, Verhör- u. Befragungsstrategien, Hinweisermittlung und –verfolgung, Schießtraining, Befreiungstraining aus Fesselungen, Türen aufbrechen, Alarmanlagen außer Betrieb setzen, Beweisketten und Ermittlungsprozeduren, die vor Gericht hielten, etc.

Jeder und jede brachte auch ihre eigenen Tricks und Cold Cases mit und das Team arbeitete gemeinsam daran, 3 von den 6 Fällen konnten in der ersten Woche gelöst werden, danach wurde jede Woche ein weiterer alter Fall gelöst. Das Team war echt begeistert voneinander und von Tony. In der Bearbeitung ihrer alten Fälle lernten sie unglaublich viel von Tony. Nichts annehmen oder glauben alles doppelt prüfen und dann noch einmal. Analogien finden in anderen Kontexten je nach Interessen. Abläufe minutiös durchspielen um Fehler zu erkennen….

Im April bekam er seine Marke, Dienstausweiß und Waffe und seinen Dienstauto mit Chaffeur/Bodyguard Carl Shager: 40, Native American, Cop, Kampfsportexperte, Sprachgenie. Sie nutzten die Autofahrten um einander Sprachen beizubringen. Tony lernte 2 Eingeborenen-sprachen, dafür brachte er Carl arabisch und hebräisch bei. Tony bestand auch darauf, dass Carl mit zu ihm ins Büro kam und bei den Ermittlungen half – ist doch öde, den ganzen Tag auf ihn zu warten. Er trainierte die MCRT Mitglieder auch in seinen Kampfsportarten und half beim Übersetzen in Verhören. Schnell wurde er zu einem unverzichtbaren Mitglied der MCRTs.

Mitte April wurden die sechs MCRTs begründet. 3 Tage Outdoortraining für Seals und Army Rangers, das ihnen wirklich die letzten Reserven abverlangte. Die Übungen konnten nur gemeinsam als Team geschafft werden. Und sie waren erfolgreich. Danach gab es ein Basketball-turnier und ein gemeinsames Barbecue in Tonys Dachgarten. Jeder brachte das mit was er selber gerne aß und trank für 3 Personen. Die Forensic, Technik und die EDV-Leute waren natürlich auch eingeladen. Andere wie Net oder die Chief schauten kurz vorbei, brachten Nachspeise oder Sekt oder Obst. Es war ein wirklich guter Start. Der NCIS hatte kein Personal zur Auswahl gestellt. Tony hat statt dessen von CGIS zwei Agenten mit Marinehintergrund genommen.

Am nächsten Tag – Freitag sollten sich die Teams selber bilden. So, dass in jedem Team so viele unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten bzw. Zugänge wie möglich vorhanden waren. Gender, Ethnien, Vorerfahrungen, Stärken,… In den Kleinteams sollten sie dann auch klären, bei welchen Fällen ihre persönlichen Grenzen schnell überschritten werden können und was sie brauchen um wieder zur Gelassenheit zu finden. Tony: „Ich habe zwei für mich wirklich große Herausforderungen: Das eine sind von Eltern zu Tode missbrauchte oder vernachlässigte Kinder und das Andere sind Hassattentate auf Homosexuelle. Da überschreite ich leicht die Grenzen und werde schnell unglaublich wütend. Ich brauche dann einen Sparringspartner, der genauso gut geben wie er nehmen kann.“ Dabei wirft er Carl ein Blick zu. Carl ist der einzige, der ihm im Zorneszustand Herr wird. „Jeder hat solche Schwachpunkte oder Grenzen und es ist wichtig, dass die anderen das wissen und Euch unterstützen können, genauso wie Phobien, wenn einer ein Schlangenphobie hat, dann wissen seine KollegInnen, dass er in solchen Situationen Unterstützung braucht, so können Verletzungen und Fehler vermieden werden.“ Über diese Dinge zu sprechen war nicht ganz leicht, aber alle konnten Tony’s Absicht verstehen und mittragen.

Die Teams bezogen ihre Bürobereiche und richteten sich ein. Die Stimmung war gut und Scherzwort wurden nur so durch die Gegend geworfen. Tony hatte sich von der Chief jede Menge Cold Cases geben lassen von allen 4 Staaten und allen Agenturen. Lagerfeuer waren obligatorisch. Die Teamleader trafen sich regelmäßig mit und ohne Tony und die SFAs hatten auch eigene Meetings. Forensic und Technik waren sooft dabei oder via Video zugeschaltet wie möglich.

Ihre Aufklärungsraten waren von Beginn an spektakulär. Der Durchschnitt bei PD’s und FBI in dem Gebiet lag bei 70-75%. Sie hatten zu Beginn schon 85% und arbeiteten auf 90% hin.

Chief, Bürgermeister und Innenminister waren begeistert, wirklich begeistert.

Das Verhältnis von Bianca und Tony erholte sich nur langsam. Beruflich war es gut, auf persönlicher Ebene war Tony extrem zurückhaltend, das blieb den aufmerksamen Ermittlern natürlich nicht verborgen.

Tony’s Defensio seiner Dissertation war sehr gut gelaufen und im August wurde er zum Staatsanwalt bestellt. Das war für Tony eine echte Herausforderung. Von dem ausgezeichneten Betriebsklima und der offenen Zusammenarbeit zwischen seinen 40 MitarbeiterInnen verwöhnt, erschien ihm das Klima in der Staatsanwaltschaft wie eine eiszeitliche Steinzeit. Der Oberstaatsanwalt fühlte sich durch ihn herausgefordert und war aggressiv bis kalt abweisend. Insgesamt gab es 20 leitende Staatsanwälte mit 2-5 Mitarbeitern. Ihm wurde als Coach ein extrem trockener und unkreativer „alter Hase“ zugeteilt, dessen Fälle zu 50 % abgewiesen oder verloren wurden. Bei Geschworenenverhandlungen stieg er besonders schlecht aus. Nach einer Woche war Tony verzweifelt, das konnte er ohne Einschulung besser! Als die Chief seine verzweifelte Miene sah und fragte, erzählte er ihr von seinem Dilemma. So war das nicht ausgemacht, er sollte von der stellvertretenden Oberstaatsanwältin eingeschult werden. Am nächsten Tag wurde Tony „versetzt“. Der Oberstaatsanwalt hasste ihn jetzt- Tony ignorierte ihn. Von seiner neuen Coach lernte er wirklich sehr viel. Den ersten Fall, den er mit ihr vor Gericht vertrat, gewannen sie mit fliegenden Fahnen, weil er die Geschworenen und die Zeugen so gut einschätzen konnte. Sein Verhörgeschick konnte er beim Fragestellen gut einsetzen. Und sein eidetisches Gedächtnis half ihnen bei den vielen Details. Den nächsten Fall führte er fast alleine und gewann ihn auch. Die Strafe wurde genauso hoch angesetzt, wie er es beantragt hatte.

Dann kamen die Fälle seiner MCRTs, die natürlicherweise die großen und spektakulären waren, wo auch die Presse betreut werden musste und die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit in die Meinungsbildung miteinbezogen werden musste. Bei den Medien konnte er mit Hilfe von Bianca bald sehr gut den Spreu vom Weizen trennen. Bianca half ihm auch unglaublich beim Aufarbeiten der social networks. Bei den großen Prozessen war die Meinung der Presse und Öffentlichkeit fast so wichtig wie die der Geschworenen.

Immer wieder tauchten verleumderische Gerüchte über Tony auf, die bearbeitet werden mussten. Bianca stellte bald die Quelle fest – der Oberstaatsanwalt. Als er seine Coach darauf ansprach, gab sie zu, dass sie das befürchtet hat. Ein Tiefencheck, den eines seiner MCRT‘s in ihrer Freizeit zum Oberstaatsanwalt machte, brachte weitere schwarze Punkte und Streifen in Richtung Bestechung, Weitergabe von Informationen an eine Mafia-Familie in New York und häusliche Gewalt zum Vorschein. Gar nicht gut. Das konnte blutig werden.

Die Chief verstärkte Tony’s Bodyguard auf 24/7. Carl lebte praktisch bei ihm und dann gab ein „verlorener“ Prozess des Oberstaatsanwalts den Anlass, dass das FBI ermitteln konnte. Als sie genug Beweise hatten um ihn festzunehmen, fanden sie ein leeres Nest vor. Die ganze Familie war in einer Maschine der israelischen Botschaft nach Marokko geflüchtet. Da war der internationale Skandal perfekt. Mossad-Direktor Eli David musste zurücktreten. Das israelische Botschaft in Washington wurde neu besetzt.

**5 die Wiederbegegnung**

Der NY Bürgermeister lud Tony und die neue Oberstaatsanwältin zu einem Barbecue ein und dort traf er die MacLeods, Adam Piercon und noch einige Leute, die sein Nackenhaare zum Stehen brachten. Es machte Tony auch bewusst, dass er seit 8 Monaten keinen Sex mehr hatte, und das war untragbar. Mit Adam konnte er von Nackenhaaraufstellern noch am leichtesten reden. Und das Gespräch bestätigte seine größten Albträume. Was auch Adam nicht verstand war, wie er sie alle spüren konnte ohne selber wirklich gestorben und erweckt worden zu sein. Er hätte dieses schon vor 8 Jahren, als er noch bei der PD war, gespürt – zwar nur leicht aber doch.

Es wurde ihm an diesem Abend auch klar, dass er Duncan immer spürte, er wusste jederzeit wo auf dem Anwesen er sich gerade aufhielt. Dann fragte er Adam nach dem Tattoo. Nach längerer Überlegung erzählte Adam von den Beobachtern und ihren selbstgestellten Aufgaben und dass er für einige Jahrhunderte aus dem Kreislauf des Tötens und der Belebung ausgestiegen sei. Auf Grund der Tatsache, dass soviele „dunkle Schurken“ sehr mächtig geworden sind, habe er sich vor 50 Jahren entschieden wieder aktiv mitzumischen. Und dass Tony schleunigst mit dieser Veränderung seiner Lebensumstände ins Reine kommen müsse, weil ihn sonst die kommenden Ereignisse überrollen werden. Genau das hat Tony befürchtet.

Plötzlich standen Duncan und Connor neben ihm und Duncan flüsterte: „Du darfst nicht menschliche Gesetze und Maßstäbe anlegen, du musst unsere anlegen. Du tötest nicht einen Menschen sondern einen Unsterblichen, um das akzeptieren zu können habe ich vor 400 Jahren 30 Jahre gebraucht. Und damals war ein Schwertkampf ganz normal und niemand kümmerte sich um die Forensik und um die Toten. Mann hat sich damit gebrüstet und wurde bewundert. Je mehr Tote je größer der Held.“ und Adam sagte in einem schmollenden Tonfall: „Wir halten uns an die jeweils geltenden menschlichen Gesetze und Moral so gut es geht, aber die ändern sich ja ständig.“ Connor und Duncan lachten. Das war wohl ein Unsterblichen-Insiderwitz.

„Wie alt bist Du?“ fragte Tony. Adam zeigte 5 Finger. „Fünfhundert? – Nein Fünftausend?“ Adam nickte „Ich nenne mich nicht zufällig Adam!“ Connor fragte. „Wie geht Dein Schwerttraining voran?“ Tony wunderte sich gar nicht, dass sie das wussten. „Ich denke gut, ich habe nur noch halb so viele Blutergüsse wie am Anfang.“ Gleich nach dem Kampf mit Sikawa beschloss Tony seine Kampfsportfäfigkeiten um die Schwertkunst zu erweitern. Er fand einen Lehrer, einen alten Japaner ganz in der Nähe des HQ. Der hatte kein Tattoo und löste auch kein Prickeln aus ... Gut. Und war für Tony ein guter Lehrer. Ruhig, klar, schnell, gerissen und gewissenlos. Nach 2 Monaten empfahl er Tony sich ein eigenes Schwert zu kaufen und damit zu trainieren, damit in 1-2 Jahren ein erträglicher Kämpfer aus ihm werden könne. Tony wusste die Anerkennung zu schätzen. Ein Meister empfahl seinem Schüler nur dann den Kauf eines Schwertes, wenn er sicher war, dass der Schüler ihm Ehre machen wird. Er bat den Meister ihn beim Kauf zu beraten. Tony zog es zu einem besonders einfach aussehenden aber umso edleren Katana hin, sein Meister stimmte lächelnd zu. 300.000 $ wechselten den Besitzer.

„Komm am Sonntag zu mir, zu uns,“ sagt Connor, „wir trainieren gemeinsam und sagen Dir einige Tipps wie Du Dich auf Dein “nächstes“ Leben vorbereiten kannst. Heutzutage muss man schon früh mit der Identitätsbildung beginnen.“ „Das ist sicher nicht mein Problem sondern eins meiner Fachgebiete, das habe ich jahrelang gemacht – FBI- und CIA-sicher.“ „Dann werden wir das von Dir lernen!“ sagt Adam. Connor und Adam holen sich von einer Bar Nachschub und Duncan schaut Tony fragend an: „Du brauchst mehr Sex, Du bist ganz ausgehungert.“ „Ich weiß“ „Was ist dann das Problem?“ Tony errötet leicht. „Meine Maßstäbe oder Ansprüche lassen sich mit dem Chief bei der Polizei sein nicht leicht verbinden.“

„Dann lade mich doch heute ein, die Nacht mit Dir zu verbringen!“ Tony schaut ihn lange überlegend an. „Verbring die Nacht mit mir und ..“ „und..?“ „und lass mich wieder so hoch fliegen.“

„Du hast keine Idee davon wie hoch Du fliegen kannst, aber ich gebe Dir gerne einen Vorgeschmack, Kleiner!“ Tony hasste es, wie schnell Duncan ihn schon wieder im Griff hatte. Hasste Duncan, weil der das äußerst amüsant fand und das hemmungslos zeigte. Und er hasste seinen Schwanz, weil er nicht ihm sondern Duncan gehorchte. „Weil er die nächsten Jahre oder Jahrzehnte nur meinem Vergnügen dient, wie jeder andere Teil deines schönen Körpers! Und Du kannst Dich wehren so viel Du willst, früher oder später wirst Du Dich unterwerfen und machst mir den Sieg umso befriedigender, Kleiner!“

„Wie machst Du das und vor allem Was machst Du mit mir?

„Sex, der Dich wirklich anturnt und entspannt!“ Tony verdreht die Augen und starrt ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an. „Also einfach gesagt, das was ich mit Dir mache ist Sex auf Power-Exchange-Basis oder s/D-Basis - submitting/ Dominating.“

Als Adam und Connor zurückkamen grinsten sie nur über die Stimmungsänderung zwischen Tony und Duncan. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich bald - bis zum Brunch bei Connor - vielleicht.

Die Heimfahrt verlief schweigend, Carl blieb bei Georges und Tony schaffte es bis in seine Vorzimmer ohne aufzuschreien, weil Duncan ihn mit dem Griff an seinem Nacken so erregte. „Duschen, alle Spielzeuge, Krawatten und Lube auf den Nachttisch legen und aufs Bett knien. Du hast 10 Minuten.“ Tony beeilte sich. Er war so erregt und hart, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Als erstes verband Duncan ihm die Augen, dann fesselte er die Hände an die Oberschenkel. Er kniete hinter ihm, hielt ihn an den Haaren am Hinterkopf eisern fest. Zog ihn nach hinten, dass er an der Kippe war sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Kein Wort!“ Die andere Hand spielte mit seinen Hoden, seinem Schwanz und den Brustwarzen. Tony’s Schwanz war zornig dunkelviolett, pochte und tropfte. Duncan berührte ihn nur manchmal, im Vorbeigehen. Dann wickelte er ein Krawatte so um den Schwanz, dass er beide Enden links und rechts zur Seite ziehen konnte um damit Druck auszuüben, manchmal erregenden, manchmal schmerzenden Druck. Tony zitterte so stark, dass er fürchtete umzufallen. Duncan presste sich von hinten fest an ihn und begann „ernsthaft“ zu spielen. Er wichste Tony’s Schwanz hart und schnell. „Bitte lass mich kommen .. bitte“ „No!“ „Bitte, ich kann nicht..“ „No, Du kannst!… 1 Minute noch…dann auf meinen Befehl.“… „Komm!“ Tony’s Schwanz tanzte bei dem Orgasmus wie eine wütende Kobra, die Lustwellen rasten durch ihn und rissen ihn in eine Tiefe, die ihn verschlang. Als er wieder auftaucht, lag er am Bauch die Hände locker ans Betthaupt gefesselt. Duncan dehnt ihn mit den Daumen schnell, fast grob auf. „Ich nehme Dich jetzt ohne Kondom, wir sind beide unsterblich, können deshalb auch keine Krankheiten bekommen und ich bin sowieso clean. Du auch, wie ich annehme.“ Er dreht Tony etwas zur Seite schob ein Bein hoch und drang in ihn in einem Schwung ein. Das war viel für Tony. Es trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und die Tränen in die Augen. „Du kannst jederzeit kommen, sooft Du willst. Ich werde Dich bis zum Morgengrauen fucken, langsam, schnell, hart, tief, brutal, sanft, wie mir gerade ist. Ich will keinen Ton von Dir hören!“ Und Duncan hielt sein Versprechen. Allerdings hielt er Tony genau an der Kippe zum Kommen und ließ ihn nie drüberfallen. Tony’s Brustwarzen wurden gestreichelt und hart gezwickt und verdreht, - sein Schwanz wurde gepresst, gerieben - seine Hoden gedrückt, an ihnen gezogen - seinen Haaren wurde schmerzhaft gerissen, sein Kopf wurde zärtlich gekrault - seine Schultern und sein Nacken, gestreichelt, geleckt und gebissen. Nach einer Stunde war Tony in einer Spirale aus Erregung, Schmerz, Frustration und Befriedigung gefangen. Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung, die Welt reduzierte sich auf Duncans Stimme, seine Hände und rotierte ausschließlich um Duncan’s riesigen wütenden, zärtlichen bestrafenden erregenden nährenden und ihn verzehrenden heißen Schwanz.

„Genau dort will ich dich haben. Gut gemacht, kleiner Tony!“ Freude breitete sich ihn Tony aus. Schön, dass Duncan zufrieden ist. Irgendwann tauchte er aus sich auf. Er war auf Ellenbogen und Knien, Duncan rammt in ihn hinein, dass auch das Bett ächzte und stöhnte und etwas heißes und wie ein Feuerwerk spritzendes breitet sich in ihm aus, erfasste jede Faser seine Seins. „Komm für mich, Tony“ sagte eine heisere Stimme und er verlor jeden Halt. Er wurde wie in der Brandung auf und abgeschleudert, es gab kein oben oder unten nur auf und ab, vor und zurück. Lust, Euphorie, Ekstase, Traurigkeit, Schmerz, unbändiges Glück jagten durch ihn, umhüllten ihn trugen ihn und verschlangen ihn. Tony war einfach.

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages wachte er auf. Der Kaffeeduft trieb ihn in die Dusche und dann in die Küche. Dort unterhielten sich Duncan und Carl über Kampfsportarten, von denen Tony noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Als Tony in die Küche kam, verzog sich Carl in sein Zimmer.

Duncan umarmte Tony zärtlich und liebevoll. „Wie geht’s Dir?“ „Gut, glaube ich, ein wenig verwirrt. Ich habe das Gefühl, das Zimmer könnte jederzeit zu schweben beginnen, als ob der Boden nicht wirklich fest wäre. Seit Deiner Berührung ist alles wieder stabiler.“ Duncan küsst ihn zärtlich und ausgiebig. „Hier, frühstücke, dann wird die Erde noch fester.“ lacht er verspielt.

„Wieso?“ „Wieso was?“ „Wieso sind wir unsterblich? Wofür sind wir unsterblich?

„ _Ich bin Duncan MacLeod, ich wurde vor 400 Jahren in den schottischen Highlands geboren. Ich bin unsterblich und ich bin nicht allein. Seit Jahrhunderten warten wir auf den Tag der Zusammenkunft, wenn das Schwert den Kopf von den Schultern trennt und den Sieger die ewige Kraft durchdringt. Am Ende kann es nur einen geben._ “

„Das ist es, die Weltherrschaft?“ fragt Tony empört und ungläubig. „Das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht – null – njet – nada!“ „Dafür wurden wir geboren. Wer überbleibt am Ende entscheidet durch seine Person, seine Persönlichkeit in welche Richtung sich die Erde, die Menschen weiterentwickeln. Liebe oder Hass. Gut oder Böse. Licht oder Dunkelheit. Himmel oder Hölle. Für alle.“

„Wieso habt Ihr dann nicht alle „Bösen“ schon gekillt?“ „Weil man, wenn man einen Unsterblichen killt, seine ganze Lebensenergie aufnimmt – gut und böse – und es etwas dauert bis das in die eigene Energie integriert ist, geheilt ist. Methos – Adam hat einmal den damals ältesten „Bösen“ gekillt und hat fast ein Jahrhundert gebraucht um wieder ganz zu sich zu kommen, ganz er selber zu werden. Ich habe vor 80 Jahren „den Bösen“ der USA gekillt und bin selber fast zu einem Bösen geworden. Und wir müssen noch definieren was für Dich und im Unterschied dazu für mich „böse“ ist.“

„Also!“ Tony schaut Duncan provokant an „Was ist für Dich böse, unsterblicher Duncan MacLeod?“ fragt er höhnisch und voll Verachtung.

„Die Hoffnung aufzugeben, nur dem eigenen Nutzen zu dienen, ohne Rücksicht auf andere zu handeln, Freude an der Qual anderer zu haben, Gleichgültigkeit, nicht zu helfen, wenn man helfen könnte, etwas in der Art.“ antwortet er ruhig. Er kann so gut nachvollziehen, welche Orkane in Tony toben. „Entschuldige, ich lasse meine Wut an Dir aus. Du bist genauso „Opfer“ wie ich.“ „Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Ich kann Dir seht gut nachempfinden wie es Dir jetzt geht!“

„Wie lebt man, wenn man weiß, dass man eigentlich nicht sterben kann, natürlicherweise sterben wird?“

„Indem Du Dir genug Gründe zum Leben aufbaust! Menschen, denen Du helfen willst. Projekte, die Du umsetzen willst. Dinge, die Du lernen oder tun willst. Sodass Du jeden Tag gerne aufstehst. Indem Du lernst, dass die Welt der Menschen vergänglich ist. Genauso wie die Nacht auf den Tag folgt, folgt der Tod aufs Leben. Auch die Menschen, die Du liebst werden alt und sterben. Nichts und Niemand kann das verhindern.“ Schmerz und Qual waren sehr deutlich zu spüren. „..dass Schmerz und Leid genauso normal sind wie Freude und Heil.“ Er überlegt. „..dass jeder nur durch seine eigene Erfahrung lernt. Du kannst niemanden zwingen zu lernen, auch wenn Du es noch so gerne möchtest und weißt, welches Leid die Unwissenheit bringen wird.“

Er lacht auf „Du hast es so viel besser als Connor oder ich. Wir haben Schwertkämpfe mit Ramirez gehabt, weil er behauptet hat die Erde drehe sich um die Sonne und uns – uns stolze Highländer dumme Schweine nannte, weil wir das nicht wussten.“ Er lachte so jungenhaft über die Erinnerung, dass Tony auch lächeln musste. „Du weißt soviel mehr über die Welt, die Menschen als wir wussten, Du hast soviele schwierige Fragen schon in Deinem Leben als Mensch beantworten müssen, Du dienst den Menschen als Mensch schon soviel mehr als ich es je werde.

„Deine letzte Frage in Deiner..“ er schaut auf die Uhr „..15. Stunde als wissender Unsterblicher stellte ich mir nach rund 200 Jahren. Da fiel mir erst auf, dass das ein Problem werden könnte.“ Tony musste wieder lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein geborenen Philosoph dann!“ Duncan schüttelte gespielt reuevoll den Kopf. „Darüber unterhältst Du Dich am besten mit Methos. Der hat schon mit Mesopotamiern philosophiert.“

„Connor und ich sind trotz unsere Unsterblichkeit, unabhängige, die Freiheit liebende Highländer, die gerne kämpfen, lieben, feiern und Spass haben. Methos ist der Philosoph, Priester, der gelassene Zeuge - er kann jedem seinen Entwicklungsweg lassen. Richie, den wirst Du noch kennenlernen, ist unser Heißsporn mit einem extrem ausgeprägten sozialem Gewissen. Wir bleiben was wir sind, Du bleibst das aus reichem Haus stammende Wunderkind und Genie, dass für Gerechtigkeit und gegen die Kriminalität kämpft. In Deiner nächsten Identität kannst Du Pianist oder Sänger werden, oder Kunsthistoriker, da hast Du jetzt gute Kontakte!“ Er kicherte vor sich hin. „Und für den Sex hast Du mich – wenn das kein gutes Leben ist.“ Tony packt Duncan und küsst ihn verzweifelt und lässt sich von dessen starken Umarmung beruhigen. „Laß Dir Zeit, dich daran zu gewöhnen, Du versäumst nichts. Behalte Deinen Kopf und Du hast alle Zeit der Welt!“ grinst er. Diese idiotischen Unsterblichen – Witze! Aber er muss auch lächeln.

Carl brachte Sie zu einem riesigen Anwesen im Norden mit eigenem See und Wasserfall und wurde von den anderen Securityleuten positiv in ihre Mitte aufgenommen. Bianca war auch da. Tony war nicht nur positiv überrascht darüber. Bianca sagte nur „ich bin Deine Beobachterin“ und zeigt ihr Tattoo. Jetzt wurde vieles klar. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie „zufällig“ in Peoria dabei war, als er nach einer Razzia tot aus dem Lokal gebracht wurde und im Notarztwagen wieder aufgewacht ist. 3-4 Minuten nach der CPR. Der Arzt dachte, es wäre eine verzögerte Reaktion gewesen. Sie verdreht ihre Augen. „Darum hast Du auch die Pest überlebt und die vielen Male, als Du angeschossen, erstochen, verprügelt, aus dem Flugzeug geschmissen worden bist. Brad ist heute noch begeistert, dass Dein Immunsystem trotz deiner Krankengeschichte so gut ist.“

„Und nach Deinem ersten Kill, werden die restlichen Narben verheilen.“ wirft Methos gelassen ein, wobei er Kill besonders betont. Tony schaut ihn wuterfüllt und voll Verachtung an. „Das steht gegen alles wofür ich geschworen habe zu kämpfen!“ „Als Mensch“ sagt Methos weiter „dienst Du den Menschen in Deinem jetzigen Aufgabenfeld. Als Unsterblicher dienst Du Ihnen am besten, indem Du die dunklen Kräfte nicht gewinnen lässt. Erzähle mir nicht, dass Du einen Killer, der im Begriff ist sein nächstes Opfer zu töten, nicht kaltblütig und ohne Gewissensbisse erschießen, erstechen oder erwürgen kannst!“

„Nein, das will ich Dir nicht erzählen, womit ich aber ein Riesenproblem hätte, ist hinzugehen einen zu enthaupten, nur weil er auch ein Unsterblicher ist.“ zischt Tony. Da lachen alle auf und Connor sagt: „Problem gelöst! Die finden Dich, keine Sorge und dann ist es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. In der Selbstverteidigung hast Du ja auch kein Problem, oder? Und die Kämpfe sind erst beendet, wenn der Kopf ab ist. Er zieht sein Schwert und schaut ihn herablassend an „So zeig was Du kannst, Kleiner!“ Sie kämpfen eine halbe Stunde, 40 Minuten als Tony erste Ermüdungserscheinungen zeigt. Connor bricht den Kampf ab „Nicht so schlecht. Gott, Ramirez hätte seinen Spaß mit Dir. Ich vermisse ihn manchmal wirklich sehr.“ Er hört ihn in den Wolken lachen und lacht selber auf. „Er hat seinen Spaß mit Dir. Mit uns!“

„Wer ist Ramirez?“ „Mein verstorbener unsterblicher Mentor. Möge die Kraft mit ihm sein!“ Gott diese blöden Witze, über die sie sich so abhauen können! „Humor ist die beste Waffe gegen die Verzweiflung eines zu langen Lebens.“ meint Methos mit einem halblustigen halbtraurigen Lächeln.

„So wie geht’s jetzt weiter?“ fragt Tony.

Du bekommst einen unsterblichen Mentor. Ich denke Duncan hat sich bereits freiwillig gemeldet, stimmt’s Highlander?“ Der nickt. „Er bringt Dir die Regeln bei. Alle Tricks Dein Schwert immer unsichtbar bei Dir zu haben, Dein Leben rund um die Unsterblichkeit zu organisieren, die Kampfregeln, hilft Dir durch Deine erste Belebung, erzählt Dir über ..“ er schaut die anderen an, die daraufhin zustimmend nicken „..über unseren Plan. Du hast einen großen Vorteil. Du bist schon ein guter Kämpfer und hast alles außer genug Schwertkampferfahrung, aber das ist weit leichter zu erlernen als ein guter Kämpfer zu sein. Du kannst gut alleine ohne Nest leben. Du bewegst dich sicher in der Öffentlichkeit, spielst mit den Medien, bist beruflich sehr erfolgreich. Es kommen offensichtlich große Aufgaben auf Dich zu!“ Tony stöhnt auf. „Ich hasse diesen Satz aus ganzem Herzen!“ „Gut!“

„Zum Geschäftlichen!“ fordert Connor. „Gut, Eli David hat einen Killauftrag gegen Dich aufge-geben! Wir haben weniger Angst, dass Du daran sterben wirst, eher das Du den Anschlag überlebst und das in die Öffentlichkeit dringt. Hast Du ihn je persönlich getroffen?“ „Nein ich kenne seine Tochter Ziva, sie arbeitet oder arbeitete beim NCIS als Liaison zum Mossad und seinen Sohn ari, der eine Kollegin von mir gekillt hat und daraufhin von seiner Halbschwester Ziva erschossen wurde. Nette Familie!“

„Arbeitet diese Ziva David noch beim NCIS?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber das lässt sich leicht herausfinden.“ „Finde!“

Er ruft Rick Balboa an: „Hi, Rick, wie geht’s?“ „ _Tony, gut von Dir zu hören, Du machst ja tolle Schlagzeilen, Mann! Der SecNav macht Vance und Gibbs die Hölle heiss, weil sie nichts von deiner Zusatzqualifikation wussten._ “ Tony lachte. „Steht alles im Personalakt.“ „ _Ja, da sind sie auch schon draufgekommen. Das hat den Anschiss nicht verringert._ “ „Gut! Aber twiddledee und tweedledoo haben ihn sicher getröstet.“ „ _Das hätten sie sicher gerne, aber seitdem die MCRT-Aufklärungsrate auf unter den NCIS-Schnitt gefallen ist, und diverse Leute im Büro das auch immer wieder laut erwähnen, redet er nicht mehr mit Ihnen_.“ „In der Hoffnung, dass die Aufklärungsrate dann steigt?“ „ _Wahrscheinlich, keiner hat eine Ahnung was im allmighty Gibbs vorgeht, seit Du nicht mehr übersetzt._ “ „Das ist echt erbärmlich!“ „ _Ja und unerträglich als Arbeitsklima! Ich habe ein Angebot vom FBI, dass ich annehmen werde_.“ „Wieso hat der NCIS niemanden zu Metro4PD entsandt, weißt Du das?“ „ _Sie haben es für eine Schnappsidee gehalten und wollten Dir von unseren Superermittlern niemanden geben, der Deine schlechte Performance aufmotzt!_ “ sagt Rick boshaft lachend. Tony brüllt auch los. „Rick, bei mir hast Du jederzeit einen Job! Ich nehme gute Leute immer. Wir bauen wahrscheinlich noch um 2 Teams aus, da kannst Du entweder ein Team nehmen oder Deputy Chief werden.“ „ _Okay, ja, ich berede das mit meiner Frau und den Kindern. Ich würde sehr gerne wieder mit Dir arbeiten. Wir vermissen Dich wirklich sehr!“_ „Wenn andere gute Agenten sich verändern wollen, gib mir Bescheid, okay!“ „ _Gut, danke Tony!“_ „Gerne, Du ich muss jetzt weiter. War gut von Dir zu hören, Rick!“ „ _Okay, Du hörst von mir,. ciao Bella!“_

„Ziva ist noch dort, aber das Arbeitsklima ist eisig im MCRT.“

„Okay. Risikoeinschätzung: Ich habe zwei Bodyguards 24/7, im HQ bin ich sicher, meine Wagen ist schussfest, ich fahre von einer bewachten, gesicherten Tiefgarage zu andern, zuhause, HQ, Court. Ich bin selten bei einem Tatort und nie vorhersehbar. Wo würde ich einen Anschlag machen? Bei meinen Morgenlauf, obwohl ich habe 4 verschiedene Strecken und starte in einem Zeitraum von 45 min. und werde von mind. einem Bodyguard begleitet. Bei Pressekonferenzen, obwohl es ist selten vorhersehbar, wann das Urteil verkündet wird. Am besten wäre wohl ein Scharfschütze mit einem Kopfkillshot. Darauf sind die Kidons auch spezialisiert. Die Gebäude rund um Gerichte sind speziell dagegen abgesichert als Warteplatz für Scharfschützen zu dienen, ebenso wie rund ums HQ. Bleibt nur meine Wohnung und mein Dachgarten. Und mein Morgenlauf. Meine Glasfront ist gegen schussfesteres, verspiegeltes Glas ausgetauscht worden. Die Lifte und Eingänge funktionieren alle mit Fingerscanner. Der Lift würde trotzdem geeignet sein.“ Die anderen kommen mit dem Zuhören nicht nach. „Carl, sind die Sicherheitscameras in den Liftschachten schon in Betrieb? … sehr gut … ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Eli David, ehemaliger Mossad-Direktor eine Kill auf mich beauftragt hat. … Wann genau? ..“ er schaut Connor fragend an, der deutet im 3 Tage „..vor drei Tagen, … ja genug Zeit!... Okay, mach das! .. Gut Danke!“

„Wie reagiert ein Unsterblicher auf Verletzungen, Betäubung, Gift, Folter, etc…“ In Duncan’s Augen begann ein Funken aufzufachen. Je mehr er über diesen „Cop“ erfuhr, desto begeisterter war er. Ein Kämpfer, ein Stratege, intelligent, schnell und schön, sexy. Dabei wusste Duncan noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von den Dingen, zu denen Tony fähig war.

„Das ist sehr unterschiedlich. Grundsätzlich musst Du die Kugel, das Messer entfernen, damit Du heilen kannst, Du kannst sterben aber Du wirst wiederbelebt. Wenn Dir eine Hand abgehackt wird und Du legst die Teile zusammen, wachsen sie auch wieder zusammen und funktionieren wie neu.

„Gift: es wird dir schlecht oder du wirst ohnmächtig, aber du wirst früher oder schneller wieder wach, bist nicht so tief betäubt. Wenn das Gift ausgeschieden, neutralisiert ist, bist Du wieder gesund.

„Unter Wasser oder verschüttet, kannst Du entweder atmen oder Du ertrinkst/erstickst und wirst wieder belebt, wenn Du wieder auftauchst bzw. ausgegraben wirst.“

„Verbrennung werden total geheilt, sogar schnell“.

„Bei einem Kopfschuss kommt es auf die Munition an: da stirbst Du wahrscheinlich und brauchst bis zu einem Tag um wieder zu heilen und dann wieder belebt zu werden.“

„Okay“ überlegt Tony, „wenn ich offensichtlich tot bin, komme ich in eine Autopsie und ihr müßt mich dort rausholen. Wenn ich sehr schwer verletzt bin muss ich die schnellere Heilung erklären, das war bis jetzt nicht nötig und ich bin ja schon längere Zeit nicht sterblich, oder? Frei nach Hesse ist auch für Ärzte an einer Geschichte nur das wahr, was sie glauben können. Das heißt aber, dass ich nur im Falle meines offensichtlichen Todes wirklich verschwinden muss.“

„Ja,“ sagt Methos, „und da fangen die Probleme erst richtig an!“. Tony schüttelt den Kopf „Nicht für mich. Das ist alles vorbereitet!“

„Wie“ fragt Duncan ungläubig, „Du weißt seit 18 Stunden von der Situation! Wir waren die ganze Zeit zusammen, Du konntest nichts vorbereiten.“

„Das stimmt. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich ganz schnell spurlos verschwinden können muss. Ich habe einige Mafiafamilien zu Fall gebracht oder sehr beeinträchtigt in ihren Geschäften. Ich habe im FBI, in der CIA und im NCIS mächtige Feinde, deren Machenschaften ich aufgedeckt habe. Ich habe viele Kriminelle hinter Gitter gebracht, die auf Rache aus sind. Mir wurde drei Mordanklagen angehängt, aus denen ich nur mit etwas Glück rauskam. Ich habe die Tochter eines der größten Waffenhändlers der Erde tödlich beleidigt. Ich weiß wo die Leichen einiger Politiker liegen. Soll ich weiter aufzählen? Ich kann jetzt zurückfahren nach NY in den Lift einsteigen und werde nie wieder gesehen. Ich habe meine ganzen Besitz so organisiert, dass für mich auch in diesem Fall alles geregelt ist und nur der bekannte Teil „verloren“ geht. Selbst meine Diplome und diverse Berufsbefähigungen habe ich auf andere Namen, CIA-sicher.

Ich bin einmal mit dem Leben knapp davon gekommen, weil mich ein Obdachloser beschützt hat. Mein Dedektivpartner hat mein Cover verraten. Das war mir eine Lehre – nie wieder bin ich dem Goodwill Fremder ausgeliefert um zu überleben! Soviel Glück habe nicht einmal ich.“

Alle Vier waren sprachlos über die leidenschaftliche Rede von Tony. Selbst Bianca hatte davon keine Ahnung.

„Und die unsterblichen „Nur“-Schwertkämpfer machen mir keine Angst. Tut mir leid Connor“, 10 Sekunden später hatte Connor ein Messer am Hals und konnte sich Null bewegen, weil Tony seine Zentralnerv mit einem einfachen Griff an der Hand lähmte. „ich habe keinerlei Skrupel „schmutzig“ zu kämpfen.“ Er ließ Connor langsam los und massierte seine Hand um den sengenden Nervenschmerz zu lindern. „Sorry!“ „Shit, tut das weh! Du bist verrückt!“ „Tut mir echt leid,“ sagt Tony fast echt zerknirscht. „aber ihr drei seid für meinen Geschmack etwas zu arrogant und eurer Überlegenheit zu sicher, das kann tödlich sein!“

Bianca fing zu glucksen an und lachte dann schallend. „Das macht Geschichte! Oh Gott, ihr müsstet Eure Gesichter sehen!“ Ihr rannen die Tränen aus den Augen und sie hielt sich den Bauch, konnte sich aber nicht beruhigen. „Drei der gefürchtetsten Immortals werden von einem „Baby“ geschlagen. Oh Gott, das glaubt mir kein Mensch!“ Methos fiel in ihr Gelächter ein. Zum Schluss lachten alle, obwohl Connors Arm noch schmerzte.

**6 der 1. Anschlag**

Das Anschlag lief dann ganz anders ab als sie dachten. Am Dienstag bekam Tony im HQ überraschend Besuch von Ziva David. Sie spielte die Verführerin, die erst durch Tony’s Abwesenheit erkannte wie sehr sie ihn liebte und lud ihn in ihr Hotel zum Dinner ein. Tony stieg darauf ein, verständigte Carl und Duncan und betrat gegen 20:00 die Lobby des Hotels. Duncan las gelangweilt eine Zeitung und schenkte ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Hotelmitarbeiter führte ihn in ein privates Esszimmer. Ziva empfing ihn in einem verführerischen Abendkleid und küßte ihn zur Begrüßung leidenschaftlich. Er stieg darauf ein und spielte den verliebten Deppen. Tony saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Ziva setzte sich auf seine Schoß und fütterte ihn mit lasziven Bewegungen, ließ ihn ihre Finger abschlecken, schnurrte und stöhnte. Dann entschuldigte sie sich kurz und verließ den Raum. Tony sprang sofort auf und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür, die sich wieder öffnet und ein Hotelmitarbeiter kam herein und räumte die Vorspeisenteller ab. Er wirkte professionell, hätten die Schuhe zu seinem Outfit gepasst. So war Tony auf das heranfliegende Teller sehr vorbereitet und wehrte es ab. Der Kellner zog ein Stilletto und Tony seine Waffe. Die wurde ihm sofort aus der Hand geschlagen. Er wich den Angriffen aus zog sein Ka-Bar und schlug dem Kellner das Messer aus der Hand. Dann fand er sich in einem würgenden Schwitzkasten und sein rechter Oberarmknochen war gebrochen. Er fing das Ka-Bar mit der linken Hand auf, als es ihm aus der rechten fiel und stach nach hinten, keine Reaktion. Er stach noch einmal zu und drehte die Klinge. Da ließ ihn der Kellner los. Tony hob seine Waffe auf, da war der Kellner schon wieder über ihm und er schoss ihn dreimal in die Brust. Ziva stürmte mit gezogener Waffe herein und schrie: „Michael, Michael, mein Mann, du musst leben! Ich liebe Dich, Michael!“ Sie schoss auf Tony, der Schuss wurde aber von Duncan abgelenkt, der mit Tony’s Securityteam und Net in den Raum stürmte. Sie entwaffneten und verhafteten Ziva, die weiter wüste Drohungen gegen Tony ausstieß.

Dieser Fall entwickelter sich zu einem Albtraum. Als sie Ziva ins HQ brachten erschien ein FBI-Team und übernahmen Ziva’s Anklage. Metro4PD sei quasi eine Bundespolizeibehörde und der Angriff auf die Mitarbeiter einer Bundespolizeibehörde falle in die Zuständigkeit des FBI. Chief Woolwoth und Tony ließen das gelten. Zwei Stunden später stürmte Gibbs in seine Büro, besser gesagt er wollte stürmen. Bevor Gibbs Tony’s Bürotür erreichen konnte, lag er am Boden und 4 Pistolen zeigten auf ihn. Gibbs schluckte, und ergab sich widerwillig. Carl sagt: „Überlegen Sie sich sehr sorgfältig was Sie sagen und tun in dieser Behörde. Alles was gegen Sie verwendet werden kann, wird auch. Wenn ihr Cowboys aus D.C. keine Manieren habt, werden wir sie Euch beibringen!“

Gibbs grollte bei dem Kommentar. „Gibbs!“ sagte Tony genervt, „Reize Sie nicht weiter oder ich lasse Dich rausschmeißen! Du wolltest mit mir reden, rede! Tu so als ob Du Jacksons’s Erziehung nicht vergessen hättest und verhalte Dich zur Abwechslung einmal wie ein zivilisiertes Mitglied der menschlichen Spezies. Du warst einmal nicht so schlecht im UC-Bereich.“ Gibbs errötete – aber eher aus Zorn als aus Scham und griff seine Bewacher wieder an. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er verschnürt wie ein Paket. „Meine Güte, ich hätte Dich für klüger gehalten, jeder Einzelne hier ist als Kämpfer und Ermittler besser als Du!“ und zu Carl sagte er, „Er kann sich in der Festhaltezelle beruhigen. Wenn Du den Eindruck hast, dass er ein normales Gespräch führen kann, dann ruf mich bitte.“ Carl nickte und stellte Gibbs auf seinen Beine „Und gebt ihm keinen Kaffee, sondern Baldriantee mit viel Honig!“ Tony ging wieder in sein Büro. Was für eine F.U.B.A.R.!! Er fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Er wollte Gibbs nicht verhaften müssen. Er rief Rick Balboa an. Der erzählte ihm, dass Gibbs suspendiert sei - wegen sexueller Übergriffe. Er hatte einer neuen Mitarbeiterin eine Kopfnuss verabreicht, weil sie nicht schnell genug antwortete, und sie hätte ihn angezeigt – beim FBI. Er rief Fornell an, der war auch am Ende seines Lateins. Gibbs habe sich, seit Tony beim NCIS gekündigt hatte, immer mehr in seinen Keller und Whisky zurückgezogen und sein Aggressivitätsgrad sei täglich gestiegen. Es gäbe weitere Anzeigen wegen Brutalität beim Verhör, Einschüchterungsversuchen von Zeugen und es schaue wirklich nicht gut aus für Gibbs – im besten Fall verliere er nur seinen Job. Wenn er gleich einen Antrag auf Pensionierung einreichen würde, dann könnt er seine Pension sicherstellen, selbst wenn er verurteilt würde. Shit.

Bianca schickte ihm 3 Links aufs Handy und sagte: „Gibbs zeigt eindeutige Anzeichen von PTSD, die Links sind zu Einrichtungen, die sich auf PTSD bei Militärs spezialisiert haben, das sind „Arbeitscamps“, die machen wirklich tolle Arbeit – haben eine hohe Erfolgsquote und eine niedrige Rückfallquote.“ Tony schaute sie dankbar an. Er ruft wieder Fornell an und gibt ihm die Infos und macht seinen Vorschlag. „Okay, das könnte klappen, Tony, wenn Du ihn dazu bringst sich bei so einem Camp anzumelden, dann schau ich, dass wir den NCIS wegen unterlassener Sorgfaltspflicht bei den psychischen Evaluierungen drankriegen, dass bringt den Tatverhalt der Anzeigen auch in ein anderes Licht und wir könnten seine Pension retten und sein Vorstrafenregister frei halten. Gib mir Bescheid, wenn er sich angemeldet hat.“ Tony druckte sich die Broschüren der Kliniken aus und wartete auf Carl’s Anruf. Er legte sich auf seinen Couch und döste ein bisschen, schlief aber bald ein. Am Morgen weckte ihn Bianca mit duftenden Kaffee und Bagels. Carl brachte Gibbs zum Frühstück. Sie aßen schweigend, Tony war wirklich erschrocken, wie alt und müde Gibbs ausschaute, ihn hielt wohl nur noch der Zorn aufrecht. Dann schob er ihm die Broschüren hin. Gibbs studierte sie ausgiebig und schaute Tony dann fragend an. „Du brauchst Hilfe, Gibbs! Du bist seit deinem zweiten Koma in einer Endlosschleife von Wut, Trauer, Zorn und ohnmächtigem Hass gefangen. Du könntest das hinter Dir lassen, es würde harte Arbeit sein und viel Mut erfordern, aber das bist Du. Du kannst hart arbeiten und bist sehr mutig. Du hast jetzt die Wahl zwischen Gefängnis und Verlust von allem, wofür Du Jahrzehnte gekämpft hast oder Dich deinen eigenen Dämonen zu stellen und Dein Alter in Würde zu leben und weiter ein Vorbild für andere zu sein.

„Vance und der SecNav werden Dich fallen lassen, was Dich nicht überraschen wird, beide sind Arschlöcher! Fornell und ich sind bereit für Deine Rechte zu kämpfen, aber Du musst den ersten Schritt machen, musst es selber wollen.“ Gibbs innerer Kampf ist in seinem Gesicht abzulesen. „Ich bin so müde geworden, meine Arbeit macht mir keine Freude mehr, mein Leben hat jede Freude verloren, als Du gegangen bist. Ich habe mich zwar in den letzten Jahren wie ein Arschloch Dir gegenüber verhalten, aber ich habe Deine Freundschaft gebraucht und das erst gemerkt als Du weg warst. Es tut mir sehr leid, Tony. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich vieles anders machen, glaub mir bitte!“ Tony war gerührt, und plötzlich wurde ein „glückliches“ Ende für Gibbs und vielleicht auch für ihre Freundschaft vorstellbar. Das leise „Was soll ich tun“ nährte seine Hoffnung.

„Bianca, welches der drei wäre für Gibbs das beste?“ „Das in Ohio, das sind zur Zeit viele ehemalige Marines eingecheckt und sie haben Tischlerwerkstätten. Die bauen Holzhäuser, tolle Spielgeräte für Outdoorspielplätze und es ist ein „besegelbarer“ Seezugang dabei.“ Und wie schnell kriegen wir einen Platz?“ „Wir haben einen, ich bin mit dem EDV-Leiter von dort gut bekannt.“  Tony lachte: „Natürlich bist Du das!“ Sie schauten sich an und lachten beide. Das war einer der ersten Sätze, die Tony zu ihr gesagt hatte und sie verstand das als seine Art ihr seine Vergebung mitzuteilen. Sie lächelte glücklich und dankbar.

„Soll ich die Anmeldung vornehmen?“ Tony schaute Gibbs fragend an. Gibbs nickte sofort. „Ich schicke die Anmeldung auch an Fornell weiter. Die Rechnung wird an den NCIS gelegt, alle Infos gehen auch über Dich. Einchecktermin ist übermorgen“ „Gut. Komm Gibbs, Tobias und ich werden Dich am Donnerstag hinbringen. Bianca..“ „..ich kläre das mit Agent Fornell, buche den Flug - auch für Carl- und ein Leihauto.“ „Gut, danke, Bianca. Gibbs willst Du Jackson verständigen? Musst Du in Deinem Haus noch etwas erledigen oder kann das auch Ducky machen?“ „Ich rufe die beiden später an, kann ich mich hier irgendwo hinlegen. Ich bin so müde!“ Tony bringt ihn zu seiner Couch. Gibbs folgt Tony nach seinem Schläfchen überall hin. Zum Schwertkampf, zum Gericht, zu einem Tatort im Hubschrauber.

Am Donnerstag empfangen sie Fornell am Flughafen um gleich weiter nach Cleveland zu fliegen. Carl holt das Leihauto, während die anderen auf das Gepäck warten, das Tobias für Gibbs aus D.C. mitgebracht hat. Fornell erzählt schadenfroh lachend vom Gespräch mit Vance und dem SecNav: „Die beiden sind ganz empört auf mich losgegangen, wie ich es wagen könnte, ihre Führungskompetenz in Frage zu stellen. Ich habe Ihnen dann die Aufstellung unseres Psychologen gezeigt, was von dem Gibbs vorgeworfenen Verhalten als PTSD-Symptome interpretiert werden könnte. Der SecNav hat sofort eingelenkt und meinte, dass Gibbs sich ‚die Kur‘ mehrfach verdient hätte.“

Die Klinik lag malerisch auf einem Hügel von Grasland, Buschwerk und kleinen Wäldern umgeben. Die Werkstätten lagen etwas abseits vom Hauptgebäude – in Richtung See. Die Stimmung war friedlich, das Personal sehr professionell und nach einer Stunde war Gibbs eingecheckt und hatte all sein Zeug verstaut. Die ersten 3 Monate waren -lt. Gibbs persönliche Betreuerin- Besuche nicht zu empfehlen, danach wären sie gern gesehen Gäste, soferne Gibbs (nicht Mr. Gibbs) das auch wünsche. Die hat das Wichtigste sofort gecheckt – Gibbs war in guten Händen.

Duncan und Connor luden Tony am Sonntag zu einem Barbecue ein. Er hatte von Duncan nach dem Attentat von Ziva die ganze Wochen nichts gehört. Am Freitag wurde bekannt, dass es in Israel wieder verstärkt Unruhen gegeben hätte. Der ehemalige Mossad-Direktor sei mit seiner abtrünnigen Kidon-Einheit einem Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen, noch habe sich niemand dazu bekannt, aber das wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit. Tony schaute Connor fragend an, der schaute gelangweilt zurück. Manche Dinge waren zu einfach, das macht dann keinen Spaß – fand Connor.

Für die nächsten Monaten kehrte Normalität ein – sofern man die Arbeit der MCRTs als „Normal“ bezeichnen konnte.

Zwei weitere MCRTs wurden gegründet, Rick Balboa wurde seine Stellvertreter. Die neue Oberstaatsanwältin wurde in die feine Kunst des Körperlesens eingeführt. Eines Abends als Carl ihn nach Hause fuhr spürte er 2 Straßen vor seinem Haus die Präsenz eines Unsterblichen, eines unbekannten Unsterblichen. Tony konnte an der Art des Kribbelns und des Aufstellens einer Nackenhaare schon erkennen welcher Unsterbliche sich ihm näherte. Und er übte sehr an seiner Feineinstellung dieser Wahrnehmung, in welcher Stimmung war der andere? Dieser Neue war Arrogant, selbstverliebt, kraftvoll, eitel, sehr von sich eingenommen aber sonst eiskalt. Ein Narzisst! - lachte Tony humorlos. Und er war auf der Jagd – nach Tony. Okay, wenn es den unvermeidlich ist!

**7 die 1. Belebung**

Er hatte sich mit der „kill oder stirb“ – Seite seiner Spezies abgefunden. Sie waren alle Killer, gefährliche Killer: Connor, Methos, Duncan, Richie und das waren noch die „Guten“. Er hatte auch Carl eingeweiht. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Carl sein „kurzes“ Leben aufs Spiel für jemanden setzte, der so gut wie unverwüstlich war. Und sollte der Fall des „öffentlich tot seins“ eintreten, wusste Carl jetzt was zu tun ist. Tony verließ sich lieber auf seine Loyalität als auf die der Unsterblichen. Mit Carl hat er auch Überlegungen angestellt, wo am besten solche Kämpfe stattfinden könnten, damit sie minimale Zeugen und Kollateral-Schaden aufweisen würden. Parks, Wälder, außerhalb der Stadt. Selbst auf Tony’s Laufstrecke gab es zwei Plätze, die gut geeignet waren. Mit seinem Schwert, einem passenden Dolch und Carl verließ er seine Wohnung und joggte zu dem Parkeingang. Zwar war schon geschlossen, aber der Zaun konnte leicht überspringen werden. Carl hat sich mit einer Taserpistole bewaffnet, die hat zumindest kurz eine lähmende Wirkung auf Unsterbliche.

Tony hatte eine gründliche Risikoeinschätzung über diese Spezies gemacht und in seiner Zeit als Unsterblicher – jetzt waren es 4 Monate – mehr über sie herausgefunden als Connor, Duncan und Methos zusammen. Richie war begeistert: endlich jemand, der das Ganze nicht als jugendliche Rauferei sondern Bedrohung der nationalen Sicherheit betrachtet. Dafür wurden die 4 für Tests herangezogen – zu ihrer Freude natürlich „Kopf hoch – bis Du heiratest ist alles wieder gut!“

Okay, jetzt lief er durch das als guter Kampfplatz definierte Waldstück und wartete, Carl verzog sich in den Hintergrund. Es dauerte nicht lang bis der andere Unsterbliche zu ihm aufschloss.

Ein dunkelhaariger, spanische oder portugiesischer Wurzeln vermuten lassender, hübscher und gepflegter, gut gekleideter Mann trat auf ihn zu und zog seine Machete. Tony lachte spöttisch: „Ist die nicht ein bisschen zu schwer für Dich, boy?“ reizte er ihn. „So hübsch und so verlebt, das Alter ist hart für Huren, mhm?“ Und jetzt hatte er den Angreifer. „Du nennst mich –Santoz El Dorado- eine Hure?“ „eine alternde Hure! Dümmlich aber möglicherweise nicht so schlecht für einen Klofuck.“ Der andere drosch wütend auf ihn ein. „und ein schlechter Kämpfer! Wieso hast Du solange überlebt, boy?“ Tony machte nicht den Fehler den anderen zu unterschätzen- gut so, der zog noch ein Messer – von wegen nur ein Schwert als Kampfes-Regel – Tony zog sein Ka-Bar und machte dann kurzen Prozess, er hatte genug Zeit die Schwächen des Anderen zu entdecken- und erfuhr seine erste Belebung. Danach war er fertig – fix und fertig. Carl schleppte ihn zum Parkausgang, dort nahm ihn Duncan in Empfang und brachte ihn nach Hause, während Carl, Richie und Connor die Leiche „entsorgten“.

Zuhause angelangt war Tony wieder zu Kräften gekommen und konnte seine Narben versch-winden sehen. Er spürte auch Aktivitäten in seinem Brustkorb und seinem Knie. Whoah! „Die Rekonvaleszenzzeit wird nach jeder Belebung kürzer, leichter zu ertragen, weniger schmerzvoll oder vielleicht hält man die Schmerzen nur besser aus.“ meinte Duncan. „Weißt Du wer der andere war?“ „Santoz El Dorado“ Duncan lachte auf „der argentinische Pfau, über den gab es immer Gerüchte, dass er sehr link kämpfte.“   „Ja mit einer Machete und einem Stiletto – und wer weiß was noch alles – das werden die anderen berichten. Ich brauche jetzt auch noch eine gute Erklärung für die Heilung oder Verbesserung meiner Lungen. Die werden regelmäßig überprüft. Das geheilte Knie oder die verschwundenen Narben würden an sich nicht auffallen, aber meine Lungen schon – das wird auch Fragen über die anderen Heilungen aufwerfen.“

Connor, Richie und Carl betraten die Wohnung. „der Typ hatte noch drei Taser einstecken bzw. in seine Jacke eingearbeitet, damit hätte er Tony leicht kampfunfähig machen und besiegen können.“ empörte sich Richie lautstark. „Die Gerüchte über ihn stimmten also“, meinte Duncan.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich nach Deiner ersten Belebung?“ fragte Methos. „Jetzt wieder gut, besser. Aber ich habe jetzt das Problem, die Heilung meiner Lungen erklären zu müssen. Die werden regelmäßig überprüft. Ich kann die Untersuchung nicht einfach ausfallen lassen – der Arzt ist ein alter Freund von mir.“

Methos und Connor schauten sich überlegend, fast fragend an. Connor sagte dann: „Wie kennen einen russischen Wunderheiler, dessen „Wunder“ gut dokumentiert sind. Arbeitet mit der Moskauer Akademie der Wissenschaften zusammen und ist ein alter Freund von uns.“ Er deute auf Methos und sich. „Wir könne Dir einen Privattermin beschaffen. Wie alt sind Deine letzten Untersuchungsergebnisse?“ „Ich hatte die letzte CT-Untersuchung vor 2 Wochen – wir habe 6 Monate Zeit.“

Eine Woche später trabte er auf einem kleinen kaukasischen Pferd hinter Methos und seinem Packpferd durch einen lichten Wald in der sibirischen Steppe. Sie waren vor 2 Stunden aufgebrochen und hatten noch 2 Stunden Weg vor sich bis sie zur Hütte des Wunderheilers kamen. Methos hielt an und stieg ab. „Wir machen hier eine Rast.“ Tony stieg auch ab und sie banden die Pferde an zwei Baumstämme und gaben ihnen zu trinken und fressen. Sie selber tranken Tee aus einer Thermosflasche und aßen Müsliriegel.

Tony war fasziniert, wie anders sich diese Landschaft anfühlte und anhörte. Wie anders er sich in dieser endlosen graugrün-sandbraunen Ebene fühlte. Als ob die Landschaft andere, ihm bis jetzt unbekannte Seiten auftauchen ließ oder zum Klingen brachte. ‚Diese unmittelbar auf die Umgebung, auf die Natur zu reagieren ist auch neu.‘ Seine Gedanken waren ihm wahrscheinlich anzusehen. Methos lächelte. „Ja, ich erlebe das auch so intensiv. Jede Landschaft hat in den Jahreszeiten eine andere Stimmung und ich fühle mich auch anders gestimmt. Das ist einer der Vorteile unseres Schicksals! Selbst ich habe erst in einem Drittel der Welt gelebt! Hoffentlich geht sich der Rest noch aus!“ kicherte er.

Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber eigentlich war das eine wirklich gute Antwort auf die Frage: „Wie hält man das aus zu wissen, dass man unsterblich ist?“ „Man zieht alle paar Jahre um.“ ‚Oh Gott, jetzt mache ich auch schon dumme Unsterblichen-Witze!‘

ende

 

[1] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_metropolitan_area>  29.10.15

 


End file.
